LetterBomb
by pepito clearwater
Summary: Bella se escapa de su casa en Phoenix por una Carta que tendría uno de los más grandes secretos ocultos para ella, por lo que se va a Forks, con su padre, allá encuentra buenos amigos y a Edward, un chico arrogante que llama su atención. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Letras cortantes

**Estos personajes son propiedad de la gran stephanie Meyer (we love you 3), ella solo me los presta un rato para webiar con ellos.**

Bella:

¿Hace cuánto tiempo ya que no nos vemos?, Pueden ser meses, años pero lo siento como siglos. Aun recuerdo cuando te marchaste, verte atravesar el umbral de la puerta, esa fría noche de agosto de la mano de tu madre; esa noche que cambio todo.

Bueno, para que ponernos nostálgicos, si hoy es una fecha tan linda; es 13 de septiembre ya tienes 15 años, no puedo creer como pasa el tiempo.

Se que puedes estar enojada, quizás por eso no respondes mis cartas o quizás te aburren... no suelo ser tan cursi, de hecho soy muy poco expresivo pero es que hace tanto que no nos vemos que los sentimientos no puedo controlarlos.

Espero que te guste la cámara que te mandé, ojalá me respondas...

Te extraño, Charlie.

Al terminar de leer la carta la arrugué y la guardé en el bolsillo, las lagrimas que siguieron no las pude controlar, tenía un colapso de sentimientos - no entiendo como Reneé pudo mentirme de esa manera – y pensar que por una estúpido papel mi vida dio un giro en 360°, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y por primera vez me dí cuenta del frío que hacía, me acurruqué en el asiento y cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Fue en vano, las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro - esas odiosas lágrimas.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que sería tan difícil, jamás me detuve a pensar que los efectos de la adrenalina al irme de casa, los sentiría ahora frente a la puerta. Me armé de valor para tocar la puerta- 1...2...3... - dí un paso y lo retrocedí denuedo, tenía miedo - ok, miedo era poco, estaba aterrada – di un gran suspiro – vamos Bella ya estas acá, que es lo peor que puede pasar - me anime, tome aire y golpeé la puerta.

La casa esta a oscuras por lo que enseguida pude notar como se encendían las luces del recibidor.

Mis nervios aumentaban a cada segundo y cada segundo se me hacía eterno. Estaba pensando en que decirle a Charlie, quizás un "Hola soy Bella tu hija perdida", cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Ch…Charlie - fue lo único que logré articular.

En ese momento surgieron un millón de preguntas dentro de mi cabeza ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?, ¿qué era lo que buscaba con todo esto? [N/A: ¿De donde vienen los bebes?]... ¿y si Reené me dio mal la dirección a propósito?- oh, no Bella tranquilízate Renné no sería capaz de hacerme nada semejante. Pero... ¿no había sido ella la que me había mentido tan perversamente?, quizás se rindió – eso tubo que ser, se que me oculto algo tremendo pero también era mi madre.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo aquel hombre con traje de policía bruscamente.

- Yo em... yo, soy...yo - "la persona a la cual le haz mandado cartas durante los últimos 15 años, y que no tenía ni puta idea de tu existencia", pensé y me sonrojé ante su mirada, sus ojos eran increíblemente penetrantes y fríos. Parecía mentira que esas sensibles caratas fueran suyas.

- Si, me queda claro que tu eres tú, ahora ¿Qué quieres? - dijo cortante.

- Yo...emm, ¿Eres de verdad Charlie? - pregunté mirando hacía el suelo, luego me dieron unas ganas feroces de golpearme contra el dintel de la puerta por la obviedad de la pregunta.

- El que viste y calza - Respondió inseguro - y tú ¿qué quieres? - dijo cortante.

- Yo...yo soy tu hija - dije sin levantar la vista y lo más rápido que pude

Solo se detuvo y me abrió la puerta, invitándome a pasar, yo ya estaba mojada por la lluvia pero es no importo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - no sabía que responder, quizás nunca tuve que haber venido, este hombre que se hacía pasar por mi padre, quizás ni se interesaba por mí.

- Me fui de mi casa - bien, solo me quedaba ser sincera.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? - preguntó frío pero con los ojos llenos de asombro.

-Por cosas, mentiras. No te preocupes solo te quería conocer - yo creo que ya estaba llorando - me iré.

- ¡Espera!, en verdad lo siento no era mi intención tratarte de ese modo, es solo que me as pillado desprevenido - me dijo mirándome a los ojos con el propósito de que viera que estaba siendo sincero – sube, tu cuarto aun esta arriba, siempre serás bienvenida hija, aunque... me debes una explicación.

**Bueno, ese es el Primer capítulo, la historia en sí trata de Bella y su llegada a Forks después de dejar a su madre al descubrir la peor de las mentiras… acá tendrá que sobrevivir al día a día de adolescente cubierta de problemas, pues dejar a una madre, a pesar de todo, no es fácil.**

**Todos humanos…**

**Si quiere más y le quiere subir el ánimo a estas tres chicas llamadas Pily, Mango y Kony, solo dejanos un review :D.**


	2. Orgullo, prejuicio y motos ¿?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Nosotras solo los ocupamos para lesear un rato ;D! Y crear cosas con nuestra super gran hiperincreible I M A G I N A C I O N ®!**

**________________________________________________**

Tenía que contarle a Charlie porque vine, porque nunca le respondí una carta y porque ahora me encontraba viviendo con él, solo le dije que aún no podía irme, que quería estar con él…

- ¿Quieres tomar desayuno Bella? – gritó Charlie

- Yo preparo – grité devuelta – creo que es bueno que pruebes mi comida – dije mientras llegaba a la cocina

Nos sentamos y tomé aire, empecé decidida, si no Charlie me terminaría echando.

- Lamento jamás responderte una carta – dije

- No es culpa tu culpa, no te acordabas de mí

- Esa no es una escusa – le conté – Reneé nunca me dio una carta de tu parte, lo lamento – después de eso creo que entendió, tomó un sorbo de café y asintió

- Eso lo explica todo – suspiró – ahora todas las dudas son mentiras – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Después te lo explicaré todo – dije con un suspiro.

- No te preocupes – dijo Charlie comprensivamente – Em… pero cambiando de tema, estaba pensando que como se supone que te quedarás un buen tiempo conmigo sería bueno que te inscribiera en el instituto, estaba pensando hacerlo esta tarde – dijo dudoso mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se disponía a lavar su taza

-Deja ahí Charlie, yo lavo – me ofrecí

- No es necesario – respondió él

Me apresuré a apartar a Charlie del lavavajillas y empecé a lavar. Él retrocedió indignado.

- Bueno… creo que debería irme a trabajar – dijo inseguro – tu sabes, ser jefe de policía es un trabajo duro – prosiguió

- No te preocupes, será bueno tener un tiempo a solas para poder asimilar las cosas, todo a pasado muy rápido – traté de tranquilizarlo

- Bueno, tenemos algo en común – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – vuelvo a la tarde, cuídate cariño – y me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, después de eso salió a encontrarse con la fría mañana de Forks. Y fue solo cuando oí el motor del coche patrulla alejarse que entré en la cuenta de que estaba sola.

No podía creer que todo esto hubiera pasado en menos de 24 horas y quizás en menos tiempo que eso, estuviera viviendo con un extraño tratando de llevar una vida normal, padre hija – no podía acostumbrarme al uso de esas dos palabras juntas – pensé e hice un mohín.

Fui en busca de mi abrigo a mi cuarto y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, quería salir a caminar un rato. Cuando salí un escalofrío hizo que se estremeciera todo mi cuerpo.

La puerta se cerró a mi espalda bruscamente y salí, dispuesta a caminar. Paré en la acera frente a la casa de Charlie, no sabía donde ir y miré en todas direcciones, pero solo me decidí por cruzar la calle y caminar sin rumbo.

Crucé la calle, cuando me fijé en un bosque – ya lo decidí – pensé. Oí un grito, estaba en medio de la calle y una moto venía hacia mí.-

- Ahhh! – grité y el estridente sonido de la moto ahogó mi grito, lo siguiente que pude ver fue mi cara estampándose contra la acera.

Alcancé a amortiguar el golpe apoyando mi mano frente a mi cara. Sentí que todo el peso de mi cuerpo se iba hacia delante y que me levantaba al mejor estilo de _Scarred._ Estaba mareada, adolorida, furiosa, quería tener la fortaleza y personalidad suficiente como para pararme y golpear al sicópata al volante que me atropelló, por último ver la patente y denunciarlo a la policía.

Mientras pensaba en que estrategia de contra ataque utilizaría una voz me gritó.

- Más cuidado, mujer ¿Qué no te enseñaron a mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar? – Perfecto, además de sicópata también era tarado el _amiguito_.

Una brusca mano me tomó del brazo y pude ver a mi agresor, quedé atónita, no era tan viejo como lo imaginaba, es más, sería mentir si digiera que era mayor de 16 años. Parecía una mezcla entre metalero e indígena por su largo pelo negro.

- ¿Estás bien?, porque te conviene estar bien ¡Me abollaste la moto! ¿De qué estas hecha? ¡¿Piedras?! – gritó el muchacho con incredulidad en la cara zarandándome y señalando la moto con su mano.

- ¿Me acabas de decir gorda?

- ¡Y ni siquiera tengo licencia de conducir!

-¿Si…? ¡Pues no te conviene!, pobre que me haya pasado algo, porque si fue así Charlie… - me interrumpió

- Charlie no me hará nada, el me conoce

- ¡Pues soy su hija! – grité, me tenía hartada aquel niño, además me dolía la cabeza, ¿Qué se creía?, ja seguro Charlie no le haría nada…

- Charlie no tiene hijas ni hijos – quería pegarle un combo, que se creía

- Sabes niño, ándate, te estoy odiando – me paré como pude, me tropecé pero no me caí, estaba mareada.

Crucé la calle devuelta a la casa y abrí la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – gritó y se apresuró a interponerse en mi camino.

- Y ahora, ¿Qué quieres? – Dije irritada – ¿a caso no te basta con agredirme? – continué y el puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿De verdad eres hija de Charlie?, quiero decir el nunca mencionó tener un hijo – respondió dudoso.

- Supongo que no es un tema que te interese, ni del que todo Forks deba enterarse – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Si, creo que eso tiene sentido – dijo el chico un poco más calmado, mostrando una amplia sonrisa que me fue imposible no devolvérsela a pesar de lo enojada que estaba.

- Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté después de un buen rato, ya cuando el silencio se hacía incomodo.

- Soy Jacob ¿… y tú? – dijo con curiosidad.

- Isa… bella, dime Bella – dije bastante nerviosa – y bueno. Jacob, ¿Para qué buscas a Charlie? – dije haciéndolo pasar.

- Venía a invitarlo a cenar hoy a la reserva, pero ya que estas aquí creo que sería muy descortés e mi parte no invitarte también – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Así que tienes modales? – pregunté irónicamente

- Más de los que conoces, ¿…Y tú? - dijo y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?, por algo estás dentro de la casa – claro, el niño ese me empezaba a agradar y hacía comentarios estúpidos.

- Pues, es que te quiero pedir un favor.

- Mmm...… ¿Cuál?

- No le digas a Charlie que no tengo licencia – dijo con ojos suplicantes.

- Y… ¿lo del atropello? – dije.

- En ese caso yo le podría decir que te enseñé a mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle – respondió levantándose del sofá en que se había sentado.

- Yo sé cruzar la calle, tú eres el que me atropelló, no di… - me interrumpió.

- Bella… solo es una broma – dijo calmado - ¿Vendrás a mi casa?

- ¿Eso hará feliz a Charlie?

- Eso hará feliz a Billy, conocerá a la hija de su mejor amigo – bueno, era lindo salir con mi padre – Dile a Charlie que estarán los chicos

- Ahm, ¿Qué chicos? – pregunté

- De la reserva, unos amigos; se llaman Seth, Quil, Embry y Leah.

- ¡¿Uh…?! ¡Leah…! – dije sonriendo.

- Amh… si – respondió mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Tendría que responderte?

- Mmm… ¿Curiosidad?

- Pues sí – aceptó al final – estoy con ella pero no se lo digas a nadie.

**____________________________________________________**

**Otro Capítulo, subiremos los primeros 5 seguidos, para que vyan "comprendiendo" un poco de la historia, ya que las dudas totalmente se irán como en el capítulo 10 xdd.**

*** Si les gusta nuestro Fic y quieren subirnos un poquito el autoestima dejen un Review (: **

**Saaaludos!**


	3. Ida a La Push

**Capítulo 3**

- ¿¡Estás lista!? – gritó Charlie

- Sí – respondí, cerré mi diario y me dirigí abajo, Charlie tenía 2 vasos de coca cola y tomé uno

- Bella… ¿Cómo te cayo Jake?

- ¿ah?

- Jake, el niño que vino

- Bien, algo descortés a veces

- bueno, es un chico

- Cierto – tan cierto, me recordaba a los niños de secundaria recién llegados, tan "niños" para sus cosas

- Hija…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás? - ¿Tan rápido me estaba echando?, cualquiera no creería que sería su hija, pasado 15 años, quizás más.

- Hasta que… - bajé la mirada – me eches.

- Bella, hija yo no te echaré.

- Lo siento, ¿vamos…?

- Sí, conocerás a los chicos – Ja y a Leah.

- ¡Charlie!, amigo – dijo un señor ya más mayor que adulto, de la edad de Charlie, mientras yo seguía en el auto

- ¡Billy!, ¿Cómo estas?... tanto tiempo - respondió mi padre, era lo más eufórico que había visto en estos dos días.

- Y ella… ¿Quién es? – preguntó Billy dirigiéndose a mí.

- Ella – dijo Charlie – ella es… mi pequeña Bella, que bueno, ya no es tan pequeña.

- ¿Bella?, ¿tu hija con Reneé?, parece que por fin se dignó a responder tus cartas – dijo Billy, lanzándome una rápida mirada despectiva.

No pude evitar sonrojarme… Charlie al notar esto se apresuró a responder.

- No fue su culpa, fue solo… un mal entendido – dijo mirándome y yo le devolví una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Bueno, van a pasar o prefieren quedarse afuera – y fue solo cuando Billy pronunció esas palabras que me dí cuenta del alboroto que había en su pequeña casa, estaba repletado de gente, incluso creo que había más gente de la que ahí cabía.

Me bajé del auto y seguí a Billy y a Charlie hasta la casa.

Cuando llegamos - no es por ser paranoica – pero me pareció notar que todos los presentes se volteaban a verme y una ola de tensión inundaba el aire.

- ¡Bella! – dijo una voz ronca que me resultó conocida.

Cuando lo vi una extraña tranquilidad me invadió, demasiado extraña para conocerlo tan poco. Lo vi acercarse con una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

- Hola Jacob – le saludé cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oírme.

- ¡Viniste! – dijo Jacob entusiasmado, lo miré confundida.

- ¿Acaso habría una razón para no venir? – pregunté confusa.

- No, es solo que pensé que podrías tener miedo de sufrir otro atropello – dijo sarcástico. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Hey, tranquila – dijo pasándome el brazo por los hombros - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a los otros chicos?

- ¿Y a Leah? – dije con intención.

- Sí, supongo que ella estará con los otros – dijo despreocupado, empujándome para que lo siguiera.

Lo seguí tratando de mantenerme cerca de él, tenía la ligera sensación de que si me alejaba tan solo un poco, el mar de gente que había me tragaría. Jacob me llevó hacia un grupo de gente que estaba alrededor de una mesa, pasándose una botella de… ¿Cerveza?

- No te preocupes es sin alcohol – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa, debió de haber visto mi cara de sorpresa – Tenemos un policía en la casa presente, somos jóvenes, no idiotas.

- ¡Hey, Jacob! – Gritó un joven de pelo negro, corto con facciones duras, pero con una sonrisa bastante infantil – ¡Venga tío!, corre o te quedas sin cerveza – finalizó levantando la botella.

Jacob sonrió y tiró de mi brazo hasta el grupito, me acerqué tímidamente y los saludé con la mano, la mayoría me sonrió de vuelta.

- Guau Jacob, me parece que la caza estuvo buena – dijo el tipo al lado del que habló primero, solo que este era bastante más alto y se veía mayor.

- Es que acaso no te basta con Leah – dijo el que parecía ser el menor de los chicos que estaban ahí.

Leah al instante se sonrojó y Jacob al notar eso decidió cambiar el tema.

- Bueno chicos, ella es Bella – dijo mirándome, después, en un tono más animado agregó – la hija perdida de Charlie.

- Yo sabía que Charlie tenía que darle un buen uso a esa "pistola" – dijo un chico bastante corpulento y no muy alto.

- Y no es el único que sabe usarla – dijo un chico desganado dirigiéndose con intención al musculoso.

No sabía sin fue simple imaginación, pero me pareció distinguir una fugaz mirada pícara que se lanzaron estos últimos – es posible que los nervios me estén jugando en contra, los dos se ven bastante machos para eso – pensé y me reí nerviosamente.

Después de esos _extraños _comentarios, se produjo un amplio silencio incómodo que Jacob rompió.

- ¡Si seré bruto!, no te he presentado a los chicos – dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a mí – Bueno, ella como habrás notado es Leah – dijo apuntando a una atractiva mujer – Y la que está a su lado es Emily, su prima y novia de Sam – dijo apuntando a la chica y a su novio, que era el chico mayor – Bueno, ellos son Quil y Embry – dijo apuntando a los chicos de la "pistola" – Y el malhumorado de allá es Paul – dijo apuntando al chico de facciones duras.

- Hola Bella - dijo Quil o Embry, no sabía cual era cual y Paul me saludó con la mano.

- Amh… hola chicos.

- Hola – se oyó cada uno a su tiempo, logré deducir que el chico más corpulento y de estatura más baja era Quil, mientras que el chico alto y desgarbado era Embry.

- …Y bueno el enano ese, es Seth – dijo Jacob apuntando a un chico con aspecto más joven que el resto, pero ¿… enano él?, por dios ese chico como mínimo medía 1.80 m. pensé y lo saludé con la mano.

- Bella y… ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? – preguntó repentinamente Emily.

- Eh, no lo se, supongo que hasta que Charlie decida echarme de su casa – respondí tímida y ella asintió.

- Por favor que no te eche, que nos dejará con la bodega vacía, come como embarazada – dijo Leah con una carcajada – quizás contigo controle sus comidas – dijo finalmente, eso lo explicaba todo, no sabía como Charlie había podido sobrevivir todos estos años, porque con su _comida_ no lo habría logrado.

La verdad me deprimía ese tema, extraño a mi madre, vivo con un padre que casi no conozco… y si me hecha ¿Y si me hecha?, ¿Si se aburre de mí? O simplemente no puede vivir conmigo, llegué de la nada… no lo culparía si llegara a echarme.

- Bella, ¿Quieres beber algo? – dijo Jacob cambiando rotundamente de tema y le dio (trato) de dar una _disimulada_ mirada a Leah.

- Tengo sed. ¿Tienes jugo?

- Solo bebida y cerveza, elige – y miró a la mesa – Bueno, solo nos queda cerveza – y rodeé los ojos.

- M… entonces no quiero – dije.

- Bien Bella, bien haz pasado la prueba – me dijo Jacob – Quil sirve bebida para Bella – sonreí.

Y así pasamos un rato, hablando. Obviamente los chicos se tomaron la palabra y terminaron hablando de autos, me aparté con las chicas.

- ¿Siempre son así? – pregunté.

- Son chicos – dijo Leah y reímos.

- Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no empezaron a hablar de chicas y sus curvas, como casi siempre lo hacen – dijo Emily suspirando.

- ¿Hablan de _esos_ temas con ustedes ahí? – pregunté atónita.

- Bueno, son chicos, no controlan sus hormonas, incluso yo creo que sus hormonas los controlan a ellos – respondió Leah calmadamente – pero, ¿Porqué te sorprende tanto Bella, acaso nunca haz estado con chicos? – preguntó extrañada.

- La verdad es que no, nunca he sido muy cercana a los chicos – dije tímidamente.

- ¿Acaso nunca haz tenido novio? – preguntó Leah asombrada y Emily le propino un codazo.

- Em no, pero tampoco es un tema que me interese por el momento – dije sonrojándome y pude notar como el calor subía mis mejillas.

- Bella, pero no tienes ¿Diecisiete años? Y todavía no haz tenido novio, sinceramente creo que si sigues así llegarás virgen a los 60 – dijo Leah. No se como, pero mi rostro había tomado un rojo aun más intenso y si Leah seguía así estaba segura de que pronto tendría que salir corriendo a meter mi cabeza en agua, mi rostro estaba ardiendo.

- ¡Leah! Ya basta – la regañó Emily – Bella no le hagas caso, parece que pasar mucho tiempo con Jacob le esta afectando – dijo Emily riendo.

Leah y yo no tardamos en unirnos a la risa de Emily. No pude evitar pensar que los comentarios que había dicho Leah hace un momento eran los mismos que Jacob hubiera dicho en su lugar.

Así continuó toda la noche, llena de risas y bromas, hasta que Charlie vino a buscarme para que nos fuéramos. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, el tiempo se me había pasado volando y me sentí extrañamente triste cuando tuve que despedirme de todos esos chicos fabulosos, lo había pasado realmente bien en ese lugar y me sirvió para distraerme de los problemas que tenía con mi madre.

El domingo fue un día bastante tranquilo, cuando bajé a tomar desayuno Charlie me comentó que ya había ido a inscribirme al instituto y que comenzaba las clases mañana, se me revolvió el estómago al pesar que estaría sola en un colegio, donde no conocía a nadie. Después de eso Charlie se fue a pescar con Billy.

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde del domingo estuve sola, por lo que aproveché de escribir en mi diario – única forma de desahogarme – Charlie regresó a la noche y después de una agradable cena subí a mi cuarto, no me había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. Cuando me acosté todos esos pensamientos que había intentado evitar sobre el incidente con mi madre vinieron a mi mente y me dormí con las lágrimas bañando mi rostro, deseando perder la conciencia.


	4. Primer día de clases

Capítulo 4:

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, sentía como toda la gente se volteaba a mirarme, no me era para nada agradable sentir todas las miradas sobre mi espalda.

Ir en busca de mi casillero se veía como una de las peores hazañas que realizaría en mi vida.

-37…41…55...63! aquí es- abrí mi casillero y suspire aliviada

Se oyó el sonido del timbre retumbar en todo el pasillo, me dispuse a dejar mi bolso y sacar los cuadernos de la clase que me tocaba. Tomé el poco convencional mapa de las salas, cerré mi casillero y me dirigí en búsqueda de el salón de lengua.

Caminaba mirando el mapa, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando choque con algo…húmedo?

-¿¡Que mierda te pasa!?- Me gritó un chico exageradamente apuesto, me quede como boba mirándolo. –¿Que nadie te enseñó a mirar por donde vas?

Me tomo un momento darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. Felicitaciones bella! Primer día de clases y ya quedas empapada por chocar con alguien!.

Un minuto. ¿Ese chico acaba de insultarme? Hasta que te das cuenta, genio! Anótate diez puntos por la rapidez!.

-¿¡Me preguntaste a mi que me pasa!? Tú me mojaste!, ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? Tú deberías ser el que me debió haber hecho el quite.- dije irritada.

-Pff, seguro si lo hice intencional- Respondió con ironía- La única que tendría una razón para chocar conmigo, eres tú.-

-¿Ah, sí?. ¿Y eso a que se debe?-

-Pues porque es una oportunidad perfecta de poder estar cerca mío.- finalizó arrogante. Mirándome en como si fuera menos.

Lo mire incrédula, de verdad ¿alguien en este mundo podía tener el ego tan imposiblemente alto?.

-¿…Perdón?-le dije con una fingida risita- ¿y porque querría yo estar contigo?-

¡Por el amor a todo lo bueno! ¡Que le pasaba a este tipo!.

-Ya te dije, soy el sueño de toda chica-

Me sorprendió la arrogancia y desprecio de su mirada, hasta que no puede resistirlo más, realmente me irritaba.

Le quite su botella de jugo con la que me había mojado y la vacié sobre su cabeza.

-Si serás pe...- no quise seguir escuchando y me fui casi corriendo de allí.

-Eso estuvo grandioso!- Dijo una voz de campanilla detrás mío, me gire y pude ver que era una chica menuda y sonriente.

-¿Perdón?- pregunté confusa.

-Ya sabes, lo que hiciste, de seguro que lograste herir un poco su ego- respondió, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-ehm, claro…y tu eres?- pregunté, mas confusa todavía.

-Soy Alice, hermana de ese fanfarrón, egocéntrico que acabas de empapar.- dijo ella en forma de respuesta.

-Entonces…no estas enojada porque moje a tu hermano?- le pregunte sorprendida, no entendía nada. No esperaba la hora de que salieran las cámaras y me dijeran ''Acabas de caer en Punk'd!''

-Oh no, como crees!- dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos, como sí fuera un asunto de poca importancia.-¡Si me llega a alegras que lo hayas hecho!-

-Ah, bien. En ese caso, soy Bella- Dije mas tranquila, alargando la mano para estrecharla con ella.

-Oh!- exclamó, mientras tomaba mi mano para estrecharla.- No me había dado cuenta de que estabas toda mojada.

-Ahora que lo dices- dije mirando mi camisa.- no es nada, no te preocupes-

Claro que si era mucho, no me hacia ninguna gracia estar mojando el piso con cada paso que daba, pero fue una respuesta instantánea.

-¿Nada?- pregunto, mirándome incrédula.- Bella! Estas toda manchada y mojada!-

-Lo sé, pero que se le puede hacer?- le respondí, encogiéndome de hombro

-Tú, nada a menos de que tengas mas ropa, lo cual no creo- buen punto.

-Diste medio a medio en el blanco-

-Jajajaj, lo sé.- rió tranquila, me uní a su risa. Era extrañamente contagiante, me alegre de que no fuera como su hermano.- Ven, sígueme.

-¿Donde?-

-Directo a mi casillero-

-Y ¿por qué?-

-Ahí tengo más ropa, mucha más- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano-

-No creo que me quede…- dije, ella se veía mucho mas menuda y delgada que yo-

-Vamos, no te arrepentirás…creo-

Segunda mala idea que haz tenido en el día, Bella, primero fue despertarme, pero esto…Alice me había metido dentro de una blusa con el escote mas grande que había visto. Y ni hablar de lo estrecha que era.

-Ehm…¿Alice?..¿No tendrás algo mas…em, más sutil?- pregunté, tratando de cubrirme disimuladamente, sin ningún éxito.- Digo, algo mucho menos…tu sabes- le dije mirando significativamente el escote.

-¿Algo mucho menos sutil? Ja! No sabia que te gustaban las cosas así, me parecías mucho mas sobria y tranquila!- exclamo Alice, aplaudiendo rápidamente con sus manitas.- espera un poco, tenia algo aquí, entremedio….-

Prácticamente se metió a su casillero rebuscando entre montañas de ropa, Dios, ¿no sabia que al colegio se venía con cuadernos?

-No, Alice!- exclamé.

Se detuvo y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te gusto…mi ropa?- pregunto con una extraña mezcla de pena y rabia en la voz. Fingida por supuesto, pero se escuchaba peligrosamente real.

-no!, no, yo decía si tenias algo mas, ehm…- Trate de explicarme, pero me sentía extrañamente intimidada por sus ojitos grises. Y eso que medía media cabeza menos que yo.

-Algo que te cubra más?- dijo con voz decepcionada.

-Si! Eso mismo!- grité demasiado alto, levantando las manos. Luego me di cuenta de que la gente de alrededor se dio vuelta a mirarme, y volví a cubrirme, avergonzada.

-Una piedra se expresa mejor Bella, pero bueno- abrió nuevamente la puerta del casillero y se puso a buscar.- no es exactamente malo, pero debe ser difícil hablar con la gente con todos esos _"ehm","err", _y_ "ade"-_empezó a decir imitando mi voz.

-¿Alice?- la interrumpí, se dio vuelta rapadamente con una blusa en sus manos.- Esto, ¿no tienes un armario en tu casa?

-Si, y no es la mitad de este- dijo y se rió ante mi cara de incredulidad.

-Oh, ya vamos bastante atrasadas- dijo, cuando termine de vestirme con una blusa bastante normal para ser de ella. No me había dado cuenta de que los pasillos ya estaban prácticamente vacíos.- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, o llegaras tarde en tu primer día-

-Tienes razón…¿Qué clase te toca ahora?- Pregunte.

-Dos aburridas horas de matemáticas, y tu?- dijo con un suave tono de impaciencia en su voz, moviendo sus pies.

-Lengua- respondí con un suspiro.

-Bueno, me voy yendo. Te veré en el almuerzo, Bella- dijo, mientras empezaba a caminar

-Seguro!- le grite para que pudiera oírme, se dio vuelta, con una linda sonrisa en su cara.

Luego de casi 6 intentos fallidos, encontré la puerta de la sala de lengua, entré y el profesor me quedo mirando con una ceja alzada. Todos ya estaban sentados y con sus cuadernos afuera.

-Bueno días…Isabella Swan- dijo, mirando el libro de clases.

-Bella Swan- le corregí.

-Se podría saber señorita Isabella, ¿por qué llego a esta hora?- Pregunto el profesor, enfatizando mi nombre.

-Es que…no encontraba la sala, soy nueva.- le respondí agachando la cabeza, no le permitiría ver que estaba como tomate.

-Por ser nueva esta perdonada, y no se volverá a repetir. Siéntese antes de que me arrepienta.

Me senté en el único puesto disponible, al lado de un chico corpulento.

-Hola, soy Emmett- me susurro mientras ponía la mochila en el respaldo de la silla.

-Ahm, hola, soy Bella- Susurre tímidamente.

-Si, si, lo sé- dijo dándose vuelta y buscando algo en su mochila.-¡mira! ¿Quieres ver a mi novia?- pregunto emocionado.

-Bueno- se notaba que adoraba a su novia y cuando me mostró la foto no puede evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

-Es hermosa, ¿cierto?-

-Si… aunque...¿no le falta algo de ropa?- pregunté ante la imagen de una rubia con una ropa extremadamente ¿corta? ¿apretada? ¿minima?.

-No- respondió con una sonrisas.- ella es hermosa por todos lados y no tiene porque ocultarlo.

-Ehm, supongo que bien- me gustaba su forma de pensar, la quería como era. Aunque era hermosa.

-y, tu tienes novio?- me pregunto él. Así saludaría a todos?.

-No..-copié lo que el maestro puso en la pizarra.

-Y algún interesado un…algo?-

-Claro. Tú- dije impulsivamente. Me sorprendí a mi misma. Y el se sorprendió de igual manera.

-eh…yo?- dijo sorprendidamente

-Lo siento, no me resistí. La verdad, no. Acabo de empezar hoy el instituto-

-Cierto- asintió, saliendo de su asombro. Lanzo una carcajada…aliviada?. –y, donde estas?-

-¿Cómo?, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Que donde estas viviendo-

-Ahhh, estoy donde mi padre, Charlie-

-El policía- dijo, casi afirmando.

-Si-

-Y…a cuento te arrienda la habitación el viejo cascarrabias?- preguntó

-Ehm… no viviría con el sí me cobrara por la habitación- dije sonriendo. Luego me di cuenta de que Emmett no entendía ni coco.- .Soy su hija-

-Ah si?- dijo extrañado

-Hasta donde yo sé, si-

-Y…¿haz conocido a alguien?

-Si, a unos chicos en La Push.-

-¿La reserva indígena?-

-Si-

-Wow., siempre esos Quileutes robándose a las chicas- dijo en broma.- Hey, ¿Quieres comer hoy conmigo?-

-Claro!-la chica-oh... lo siento, pero ya me comprometí-

-Que mal…y ¿Quien es nuestro amigo?-

-Una chica, se llama Alice-

-Jajaja, tuve que haber supuesto que era el mounstrito de la familia - dijo sonriendo.

-Familia?- pregunté.

-Si, aunque no parezca, es mi hermana- respondió.

-Oh, genial. Entonces almorzare con los dos, supongo-

-Para ser mas exactos, con los cinco-

-¿Cinco?, ¿Hay más?-

-Ya los conocerás…- el profesor nos llamó la atención- ...al almuerzo- me dijo susurrando.

Asentí, y en lo que quedo de la clase no puede hablar con él, ya que estaba distraídamente dibujando.

Cuando sonó el timbre, me levante rápidamente para mirar con disimulo el dibujo de Emmett. Me esperaba un montón de garabatos y eso, pero me sorprendió ver el boceto de un bello rostro, probablemente Rosalie

Levanto el rostro y me sonrió. Luego salí de la sala.

Bien, solo quedaba la sala de aritmética. Saque el mapa y empecé a buscarla.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el salón de clase, alguien grito detrás mío.

-Hey! ¿Eres Isabella?- pregunto un chico rubio no muy alto, acompañado de una chica de pelo castaño.

-Bella- le corregí. Estaba pensando seriamente en ponerme un cartel.- ¿Y ustedes?-

-Soy Mike- dijo el chico

-Y yo Jessica- respondió la chica

-Genial- Respondí y comencé a irme, la verdad es que no entendía lo que querían.

-Espera, que salón buscas?- dijo Mike, probablemente había visto el mapa en mis manos.

-Aritmética-

-Oh! Mi misma clase-dijo Mike, sorprendido- Podríamos ir juntos-

-Perfecto- respondí.

Nos despedimos de…creo que era Jessica. La verdad ni siquiera había hablado.

Nos fuimos caminando con Mike en un poco divertido silencio.

-Y…que tal el instituto?- preguntó, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.

-Bueno, acabo de llegar, sabes? No conozco a nadie y..-

-Pero me conoces a mi jeje, peor es nada- me interrumpió nerviosamente, rascándose su dorada cabellera. –Si quieres, puedes comer conmigo, Jess y los demás. Claro, si no tienes nada mas que hacer.-

Lo miré y le sonreí. Se veía simpático. Y no era feo, era bastante bien parecido, su rebelde cabello dorado y sus grandes ojos verdes le daban un tierno aire torpe e infantil.

-Lo siento…, le prometí a unos chicos que comería con ellos.- Pude ver la decepción en los ojos de Mike y trate de arreglarlo.- Podrías comer con nosotros, son simpáticos! Probablemente los conozcas.-

-Sí recién llevas un día y ya los conociste, probablemente los conozco, ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto con un renovada alegría. Me lo imaginaba como Alice, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

-No sé su apellido. Solo sé que son cinco, y solo conozco a dos: Alice y Emmett- respondí tranquilamente y pensé para mis adentros ''y a otro de choque''.

-Ahm…err, bueno, si ya tienes con quien comer no importa- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, tuve la extraña sensación que no quería comer con ellos.

Nos quedamos en silencio y entramos al salón. Mike había hecho varios intentos de hablar. Pero se callaba antes de pronunciar nada.

-Sabes? Uno de esos hermanos… es un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra.-

-Si tu lo dices…-dije encogiéndome de hombros

Mike se dirigió al final de la sala y se sentó junto a un joven de pelo negro.

Por mi parte, me senté al lado de una chica, Ángela creo que se llamaba. No hablamos en toda la clase. Por lo menos no era la nuca tímida.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, salí rápidamente de la sala. No tenia ganas de volver a llegar atrasada.

Al llegar al salón de historia, volví a sentir todas las miradas clavadas en mi espalda.

Nuevamente había llegado atrasada. Era increíble.

El profesor me dirigió una mirada asesina mientras sacaba mis cuadernos y empezó su discurso sobre política.

Estuve toda la clase pensando en nada digno de mención hasta que el timbre se digno a sonar. Fué casi como un sonido celestial, acababa de decidir que mi clase más odiada era Historia.

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a mi casillero. Estaba lista y dispuesta para mi nuevo desafió: la hora de comer.


	5. Para rematar el dia

Cap 5:

-Bella!-me llamaron cuando entré-a la cafetería y una sonrisa de alivio se asomo por mi rostro. Alice movía los brazos de un lado a otro.

-Hola- salude tímidamente, cuando llegue a la mesa. En la mesa se encontraban Alice, Emmet y 2 chicos rubios que quizás eran hermanos.

-Emmet me contó que se conocieron en la clase de lengua, así que te presento a Jasper-dijo apuntando a el chico rubio- y ella Rosalie , su hermana- apuntó a la chica también rubia que se encontraba al lado del primero. Les sonreí y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

Me sente entre Alice y Emmet. Siguió un silencio incomodo, al parecer querían que dijera algo. Yo no tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero lo poco que trataba de hablar quedaba atrapado en mi garganta.

Vi a Rose jugar con su peloincomoda, mientras Jasper miraba la ventana aburrido, y decidí romper el hielo.

-Entonces..., ¿Ella es tu...novia, Rose?-logré balbucear mirando a Emmet. Perfecto ahora creerían que sus novios se habían vuelto caritativos y se hicieron amigos de una tartamuda.

-Si ella es mi novia- sonrió.

-Y tú ¿Cómo sabías?-pregunto Rose.

-emmh...-dijo Emmet incomodo-le mostré tu foto.

-Emmet!-lo reprendió Rosalie.

-Y bueno Jasper es mi novio-dijo Alice.

-Si, yo estoy con ella- dijo Jasper mirándola tiernamente.

No tenía mucha hambre así que comencé a comer mi manzana.

Nos reíamos de los chistes de Emmet cunaso Alice repentinamente dice:

-Ey Edward aquí!- cuando mire en la dirección en la que ella miraba, me tensé al ver al chico con el que me había topado en la mañana.

-Con que Edward se llamaba-dije lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie pudiera oírme.

Edward venía caminando en nuestra dirección , pero al verme su rostro se volvió tenso y con un bufido y a paso rápido salió de la cafetería .

-Y a este que le pasa?-pregunto Emmet.

-Digamos que Bella lo repele-dijo Alice mirándome con intención. Enseguida Emmet me miro con los ojos brillando por la curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-¿Lo besaste?-preguntó Rosalie abriendolos ojos como plato.

-Nooo!-dije casi chillando.

-Ya sé, te pusiste a babear cuando lo viste y lo mojaste con tu saliva-dijo Emmet. Estaba segura que mi cara debió de haber estado llena de horror.

-Pero dejenla hablar-dijo Jasper, hasta que por fin alguien pone orden.

-Digamos que me llovió encima-dije.

-¿¡Te escupió!?- gritó Rosalie.

-No!!-grité de vuelta-que asco-

-Haber-dijo Alice-pasa que Bella choco y se mojo-

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron todos.

-Si eso, Bella choco con Edward y este la mojo, y cuando Edward respondio con arrogancia, Bella salio de sus casillas y lo mojo de vuelta-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bella mojo a Edward?-pregunto Jasper divertido.

-Si, por que creías que la invite a almorzar con nosotros-

-Bien hecho Bella-dijo Emmet chocando su manota contra mi mano-me siento orgulloso de ti-

-Eso no es lo que dirían unos hermanos considerados...quiero decir, ¿tan mal les cae?-pregunté.

-No, no es eso , es solo que Edward se comporto muy mal contigo y se lo tenía bien merecido-dijo Alice.

-Aparte no hay nada de malo en molestarlo un poco-continuo Emmet.

-Si tienes razón-dije cuando el timbre sonó. Todos se levantaron rápidamente.

-Bella ¿Qué clase te toca ahora?-me pregunto Rose.

-Em creo que orientación –cuando dije eso todos los chicos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

-¿Qué?-pregunte intrigada.

-Nada Bella, ya veras-me dijo Jasper.

-Aja, bueno chicos me voy-dije despidiéndome con la mano, mientras me dirigia a la clase de orientación.

-Señorita...Swan-dijo el señor Turner mirando el libro de clases-llega tarde-ouch y por segunda vez en el día.

-¿Lo siento?-no se me ocurría que otra cosa decir

-Que no se vuelva a repetir-

bien ahora donde me siento...

-Señor Cullen, la señorita Swan será su compañera-dijo el señor Turner, segui la dirección y...Oh, no, _él_ no. Hoy definitivamente no era mi día. No podía ser con Edward estaba segura que me odiaba. Bueno podría salir corriendo, el estacionamiento no estaba tan lejos , pero Charlie si el sería un problema. No me queda de otra y comencé a caminar resignada hacia mi nuevo puesto.

En cuanto me senté mire a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, me dirigía una mirada asesina.

Desde el momento en que supe que el sería mi compañero supe que la clase sería insoportable.

-_Bien solo quedan 5 minutos, solo 5_- pensé. No había prestado atención durante la clase, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Edward-hice un mohín al pensar su nombre-y la tensión que había en el ambiente. Lo peor de todo esque no podía entender por que sentía un deseo por conocerlo, como sí me atrallera-_NO! Corrijo, una persona tan despreciable como él no podría traerme ni de broma-._

Edward al oír el sonido del timbre se levanto rápidamente, ignorándome por completo al igual que lo había hecho toda la clase.

Me quede embobada miando como se hiba. Hasta que reaccione y me dí cuenta de que todos se habían marchado del salón. Debí de haber hecho el ridículo.

Camine rapidamente por los pasillos del instituto, no quería toparme con nadie. Orientación mas bien Edward me había puesto de mal humor. Llegue a mi

Volswagen que Charlie me había regalado esta mañana y cerré la puerta de un portazo, por un momento temí que mi viejo coche se desarmara.

La casa estaba vacía, subí a mi cuarto y empecé a hacer mis deberes, cuando terminé eche a lavar ropa, necesitaba distraerme, no podía permitirme pensar en _él. _Pero los quehaceres de la casa no ocupaban toda mi mente. ¿Que mierda tenía ese chico?, quiero decir, era despreciable y sin embargo me sentía atraida por él. No, yo lo unico que sentía por él era desprecio al igual que él por mi, supongo.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Charlie- ¿estas bien?, no has probado tu comida-

-A si, lo siento, no tengo mucha hambre-me escuse.

-Has comido algo antes?-

-Si-mentí-tengo sueño así que subiré a dormir, ¿No te importa?-

-Oh no, claro que no , el instituto debe de tenerte agotada -

-Si debe ser eso-me levante vacié mi plato y coloqué la comida que había en él en un pote, lave mi plato y subí a mi cuarto.


	6. Sesion de tortura con Alice Cullen

Cap 6:

2 meses después...

-Alice entiende no quiero ir al centro comercial contigo y menos sabiendo de tu obsesión por las compras- me queje.

-Ay vamos Bella, nos divertiremos-dijo poniendo un puchero , así era imposible negarse.

-Ok-dije decidida- ,pero Emmet también va- no pensaba sufrir esa tortura yo sola.

Cuando dije esto la cara de Emmet se lleno de horror –_Bueno por lo menos Alice lo tomo_ _bien_- pensé. Alice daba saltitos de la emoción.

-Bueno en media hora mas vamos, esto será genial Bella no te arrepentirás-dijo Alice con la voz mas aguda de lo normal a causa de la emoción, mientras se hiba posiblemente a su dormitorio a arreglarse. Yo por mi parte dudaba seriamente de las palabras de Alice , las palabras "compras" y "Alice" no significaban nada bueno , el solo hecho de pensarlas juntas me producía un escalofrío.

-¿Bella sabes lo que acabas de hacer?, acabas de condenarme a muerte-dijo Emmet que recién salía de su estado de Shock.

-¿Y tú que creías?, ¿Qué iba a ir sola?, eso ni pensarlo-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Y yo que pensé que me querías más-bufo Emmet- ya es suficiente con tener que soportar que me diga que usar todos los días-

-Emmet enserio lo siento, pero dejemos esta discusión hasta acá, iras conmigo te guste o no-le dije dirigiéndole una mirada acecina, pero Emmet se hecho a reír.

-Bella tú no me intimidas y ¿sabes?, con esa "mirada acecina" mas bien das vergüenza-dijo a carcajadas y yo sonrojándome le propine un buen golpe.

-Ay Bella pero que ruda-dijo sobandose el brazo con una gran sonrisa.

Le mire resentida y me fui a buscar a Alice. Mientras subia las escaleras me topé con _"él", _y lo único que hiso fue mirarme con desprecio, al igual que siempre lo hacía cuando me veía, y seguir caminando. Pero en fin yo buscaba a Alice . Hasta que por fin encuentro su pieza.

-¿Alice estas lista?-pregunté.

-Si vamos-dijo y bajamos en busca de Emmet.

-¿Tengo que ir?-pregunto Emmet sollozando.

-Siiii!!!-dijimos Alice y yo a coro.

-Pero piensen... es una salida de chicas, ¿Por qué tendría que ir?-

-Por que es una salida de Alice, Bella y Emmet-dijo Alice

-Y por que yo quiero ir contigo-le dije poniendo un puchero.

-Bella deten tus pucheros, no sirven-Alice rió despacito.

-Ya vamos al auto antes de que me arrepienta—dijo Emmet resignado.

Ya llevábamos 2 horas en el centro comercial y Alice todavía seguia mirando tiendas y saliendo con bolsas de cada tienda que entraba. ¿Esque acaso su dinero jamás se agotaría?-yo y Emmet nos miramos, se notaba en su rostro que estaba al borde de su paciencia.

-Miren chicos una nueva tienda!-dijo Alice apuntando una gran tienda con un cartel bastante llamativo.

-¿Pero Alice no crees que ya as comprado suficiente?-pregunté.

-¿Bromeas?,no llevamos nisiquera la mitad de las tiendas del centro comercial, queda mucho por ver-estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

Nos dirigimos a la tienda con paso cansado, excepto Alice que iba dando saltitos

Una vez dentro de la tienda Alice empezó a mirar toda la ropa y cada cosa que veía la tomaba y siguió así hasta acumular unas 30 prendas.

-Chicos me iré a probar esto, espérenme aquí-no tubimos siquiera tiempo de responderle, Alice se había ido corriendo hacía los probadores.

-Ya llevamos 35 minutos esperando-dijo Emmet mirando su reloj.

-Aaa!-gemí.

Emmet de repente se levantó de su asiento y tomo mi mano y me jalo para que saliéramos corriendo fuera de la tienda, cuando íbamos a atravesar la entrada vimos a Alice salir de los probadores y mirarnos enfurecida como salíamos pitando de la tienda.

-Oh,oh-

-Corre Bella, corre!-me gritó Emmet y salimos corriendo aun mas rápido de la tienda.

Escuché el pitido de la alarma de la tienda y supe que Alice había tratado de salir corriendo con oda la ropa de la tienda puesta. Sentí pena por ella, pero luego pensé que me iba a dar terror lo que me aria sí volvía.

Gire por un pasillo y encontré a Emmet en dentro de una multitienda tomando aire, me hizo un gesto para que fuera.

-Creo que Alice trato de salir persiguiéndonos con la ropa de la tienda puesta-le dije cuando llegué a su lado y me senté en el piso. Nunca había corrido tanto.

-Mal por ella. Quiero demasiado mi vida como para volver-dijo Emmet lanzando un largo suspiro

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, recuperándole aire. Estaba examinando las tiendas cuando Emmet me interrumpió.

-Hey Bella!, ¿Vamos al patio de comida?, la adrenalina me dejo con el estomago vacio-

-Bueno-le respondí, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba hambrienta.

Nos dirigimos al patio de comida y fuimos a comprar helado. Yo pedí uno simple, de vainilla y chocolate. Emmet, por su parte, pidió uno enorme. Era prácticamente extra chocolate, con chocolate suizo, cubierto de chocolate crocante y con pequeñas bolitas de chocolate blanco. Lo mire atónita.

-¿Que?, estoy en pleno crecimiento, debo alimentarme bien-se defendió Emmet.

-Claro alimentarte _"bien"-_dije irónicamente enfatizando el bien.

-Bueno, entonces ya que tú eres tan sana, cuando me pidas no te daré-me respondió sacándome la lengua. Me reí por su infantilidad. Emmet podía parecer un verdadero oso pero tenía mente de perro nuevo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos a comer. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Emmet a solas.

-Emmet...¿Por qué tu hermano es así?-le pregunté mirando hacía otro lado, tratando de parecer no muy interesada.

-¿Jasper?, no sé, es algo raro, una vez lo vi pintándose , ¿sabes?, no le hable durante casi una semana!, tuvo que comprarme una pizza para que le perdonara –

-¡Emmet!, no más detalles por favor-le dije tratando de no reírme-hablo de tu verdadero hermano , no un amigo que lo consideres como tu hermano , hablo de Edward-

-¿Edward?-preguntó mirándome interesado-Él... es un idiota, así de simple. No le prestes atención, lo único que quiere es hacerte pasar un mal rato-

-¿Y por qué?, ¿Qué le hice?-pregunte cada vez más confusa.

-Nada, bueno tal vez por que lo mojaste, quien sabe, aunque te parezca extraño no lo conozco mucho, pero quien sabe el tipo es así por que si-dijo, quitándole importancia al tema.

-¿Pero por qué?, uno no puede ser así de idiota por que si-trataba de entender, pero no podía, tenía que haber una razón , cada vez que averiguaba algo de Edward más ganas tenía de conocerlo. Sabía que había algo raro y tenía la impresión de que Emmet no me lo quería decir.

-No lo sé Bella , por que es idiota y es capaz de joderte la vida sin siquiera estar presente-dijo Emmet algo irritado, se veía que no le gustaba hablar de él. Sonó un pitido de celular, Emmet tomo el suyo-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Tengo una llamada-dijo mostrándome su movil y como sonaba.

-¿Quien es?-

-De..Edward, que extraño nunca me llama-nos miramos con la curiosidad escrita en el rostro.


	7. En la comisaría

******Disclaimer: los personajes que usamos en esta historia son creacion de la gran Stephenie Meyer, nosotros solo los usamos para imaginarnos cosas con nuestra mente pervertida y bueno tambien para este fic :)**

**Cap. 7: En la comisaría**

POV Emmett.

¿Edward llamándome a mi?, un hipopótamo tratando de vender una lavadora seria mas normal. Esto si que era raro.

-Emmett, necesito que vengas a la comisaría-

-¿¡Que!? ¿Edward, mataste a alguien?-

-No seas idiota, es Alice-

-¿¡Alice mató a alguien!?- Esto si que era raro, no entendía nada.

-¿Emmett, puedes venir a la comisaría?, acá te explico- dijo con una voz irritada. Lo que yo sabía era que Alice estaba acá y no en comisaría, de seguro era un plan maligno de Edward para meterme preso.

-Ja!, no caeré en tu trampa, Edward, no podrás conmigo!-

-¿Emmett, de que mierda estas hablando?- dijo confundido

-Quieres meterme preso, pero no lo lograrás-

-Idiota! Alice esta acá porque la acusan de robar una tienda- dijo mas irritado todavía, si eso era posible.

Eso ya tenía más sentido que lo del hipopótamo, Bella me había dicho que Alice trato de salir persiguiéndonos con la ropa de la tienda puesta y sonaron las alarmas.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos volando!- Anote la dirección que Edward me dio y colgué.

-¿Que dijo?, ¿Que es eso de que Alice mató a alguien?- preguntó Bella, con la cara llena de espanto

-Nada, nada, solo un mal entendido, vamos tenemos que ir a la comisaría.-

-¿Y eso?- pregunto con una divertida cara de confusión

-Alice esta detenida- Anuncié y enseguida la compresión cruzo su rostro, para ser rápidamente remplazada por el miedo de lo que Alice le haría. Por lo menos entendía mucho más rápido que yo.

POV Bella

Cuando llegamos, Alice estaba peleando con un guardia. Supuse que estaba tratando de explicar el incidente.

-¡Ellos tienen la culpa!- grito Alice apuntándonos en cuanto nos vio entrar.  
-Eh? ¿Y porque?- Pregunte confusa, tratándome de hacerme la desentendida

-Porque escaparon y los intente salir persiguiendo para darles su merecido- respondió de lo más normal

-¡Fue culpa de Emmett!- me excuse rápidamente

-No fue solamente mi culpa, tú me seguiste- Dijo Emmett, sacándose parte de la culpa

-¿Podrían dejar de discutir como niños y pagar la fianza de Alice?- dijo Edward, el cual había estado apoyado todo este tiempo en un rincón sin decir nada. Me sonrojé ligeramente.

-Si nosotros tenemos que pagar la fianza, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto Emmet

-Alice me llamó y dijo que era urgente, solo vine acompañarla, mientras esperaba que llegaran y pagaran- dijo Edward con voz calmada y rostro inexpresivo.

-No pienso pagar la fianza y dejar a suelta a una maniática por las compras-Rezongó Emmett, Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si no pagas en este mismo instante, tu tortura será peor- dijo Alice, aparentemente furiosa, avanzando peligrosamente hacia mi y Emmett.

-Y si usted sigue tratando de escapar, la fianza será mucho mayor, señorita.- Le dijo el guardia, agarrándola de un brazo.  
Mala idea, Alice se dio vuelta y forcejeo con el guardia hasta el punto de morderlo para que la soltara.

-¡Yo no me quería escapar! ¡No soy ningún delincuente! ¡Ni nada por el estilo!- Gritó Alice, perdiendo totalmente los estribos.-Solo quería ir a ver que marca era la cartera que estaba en el mostrador…-

-¿Para robársela, mas tarde?-Le preguntó con un deje de ironía, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Todo es culpa de ellos!- Grito Alice, completamente furiosa.  
Nunca la había visto así. Temí por mi vida.

-Emmett, será mejor que pagues la fianza, Alice en cualquier momento mata al guardia- Le dije a Emmett en un susurro.

-¡No pienso pagar la fianza!-Grito Emmett

-Pues la tendrás que pagar, o sino…- Alice comenzó a amenazar a Emmett, pero este la interrumpió

-Que la pague Edward, a ver si alguna vez haces algo bueno por tus hermanos- Respondió Emmett, dándose vuelta hacia Edward, el cual trataba de mantener la calma respirando profundamente.  
-Ya te dije, no pienso responsabilizarme de las idioteces que ustedes hacen- dijo Edward, ya molesto, dando paso a otro round de gritos por partes de nosotros tres.

-¿Se puede saber que es todo este griterío?- dijo una voz conocida, mire en la dirección de donde provenía, encontrándome con la mirada de Charlie.

-Oh oh-

-¿Bella? ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Pasa- dijo Alice, colocándose frente de Charlie- ¡¡que tienen que sacarme de aquí!!-

-¿Y, porque te encerraron?-Le pregunto Charlie.

-Por robar- respondió antes que Alice el otro guardia.

-¡Yo no soy una ladrona!- dijo Alice agarrándose el pelo y mirando asesinamente al guardia.

-Alice, cálmate- dijo Edward en voz relativamente alta.

-Bella… ¿Tu que haces metida en este embrollo?- Preguntó Charlie

Lo que faltaba. Ahora no solo me mataría Alice, mis restos serian pisoteados por Charlie. Estaba en problemas.

-Esto, vengo por Alice- Le respondí

-¿Estaba robando?-

-¡No!- respondió Alice de un grito

-No, solo me salió persiguiendo- respondí, resignada

-Ellos se escaparon- dijo Alice inflando los cachetes.

-Increíble que tengan 17…-comento Edward

-Charlie- dije- fue un plan de Emmett y mío, Alice no robó nada-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy una ladrona!- Chillo Alice, sacándole la lengua al guardia.

Charlie camino en dirección al otro guardia y lo tomó de un brazo, llevándoselo a otro lado. Miré a Emmett que estaba sentado al lado de Edward, que ya tenía las venas marcadas.

-Alice…-dijo Charlie-¿Así te llamas, cierto?

-Sipi- respondió Alice.

-Dime, según tu punto de vista, ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto Charlie

-Entré a una tienda, y me empecé a probar ropa, cuando salí inocentemente- prosiguió, remarcando la ultima palabra.- Vi a Emmett y Bella huyendo y los salí persiguiendo.- Finalizó, poniendo una cara angelical.

-¿Solo eso?-

-Sí- respondió Emmett

-Bien- Charlie se dio vuelta hacia el otro guardia.

Hablaron otro rato, miré a Alice que estaba apoyada en la reja, tratando de reprimir la rabia. Mire a Edward que tenía ambas manos en puño. Miré a Emmett y casi estalle en carcajadas, miraba a Alice y el temor estaba escrito en su cara.

-Chicos, saldrán solo porque les creo, Alice- agregó, mirándola- devolverás las cosas-

-Claro, ni siquiera me gustaban…-

-No los quiero volver a ver aquí- Dijo el guardia, mirándonos retenidamente, probablemente para grabar nuestros rostros en su mente.

-Vámonos Alice- Dijo Edward, mientras Alice le entregaba las cosas a el guardia.

-¿Y nosotros?- Preguntó Emmett

-No sé, ni me importa, ambos hicieron que pasáramos un mal rato. Alice y yo.-

-Claro, ahora apoyamos a Alice- Bufó Emmett, cruzándose de brazos.- De todas maneras vivimos en la misma casa-

-Edward, dile a Emmett que me encargare que hoy duerma en el patio - Dijo Alice sin mirarnos, mientras se acercaba al mostrador donde se encontraba la cartera- Gucci, lo supuse…-

-No es necesario que lo digas, ya lo escuché- Dijo Emmett a Alice y le sacó la lengua, y Alice se la sacó como respuesta.

-De todas maneras, no te podría llevar. ¿Quién se llevaría tu Jeep? ¿El gato?- Dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

-Pero por lo menos llévense a Bella, quiero ir a ver a mi Rose- dijo Emmett, estaba apunto de protestar cuando Edward respondió

-No tengo porque llevármela, no es nada mío- Respondió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.  
Alice le propino un codazo.

-No seas así, idiota. Podré estar enojada con ella, pero sigue siendo mi amiga y…-

-Alice, déjalo- La interrumpí- Puedo irme con Charlie, ya es hora de que se vaya a casa.-

-¿No te importa?- Dijo preocupada

-Nah, claro que no… ¿Y n ose supone que estás enojada conmigo y Emmett?- Le recordé con una sonrisa.

-Oh, claro- Sonrió y me dio la espalda.

-¡Adiós Bella!- Emmett se despidió mientras corría a la salida. Al parecer, demasiado tiempo sin Rosalie.

-Adiós- Le dije. Después de eso, Alice y Edward se fueron.

Cuando ya todos se fueron, me senté en una banca y lancé un prolongado suspiro.  
Charlie se sentó pesadamente a mi lado, se estiró y paso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me sorprendió cuando lanzo una sonora carcajada.

-Aaaah, Bella, Bella, Si te metes en un problema, te llevas a los demás contigo- Dijo alegremente. Ahora que lo repasaba más pacientemente, sin pensar en las amenazas de Alice, de verdad había sido gracioso.

-Lo hice sin intención… ¡Alice es demasiado impredecible!- dije, mas relajada.-y consumista-

-Jeje, me parece.- Dijo Charlie.- ¡y ese otro chico! ¡Parecía estítico! ¡Le faltó poco para pasar al color morado!-

Ahora fui yo la que lanzo la carcajada. Nunca se me había ocurrido etiquetarlo con esa palabra, y era su definición perfecta. Nos quedamos un rato allí riéndonos de cosas simples e idiotas de la vida. Algo que hace tiempo que ni hacía.

-Bueno, Bella, hora de irnos- Me dijo Charlie, incorporándose- no querrás quedarte cuando lleguen todos los chicos, a esa hora todo se vuelve mas…err, candente-

Asentí con una sonrisa y fui hacia la puerta, A pesar de este pequeño incidente, había sido un muy buen día.

* * *

**Lamento no haber subido u.u pero esque no hay tiempo D: pero subire hasta el cap 13 ;D**


	8. Humillaciones que valen la pena

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la sensual Stephenie Meyer, nosotras (osea 3 niñas con adorables mentes virginales) los usamos para imaginarnos taaaantas cosas 1313 cof cof... Y para hacer este fic, obvio . xd**

**

* * *

****Cap 8: "Humillaciones que valen la pena"**

- ¿Alice sigue molesta? – le pregunté a Emmett, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del colegio.  
- No, ya se le pasó – Dijo calmado – lo bueno de ella es que no es rencorosa como otros – dijo mirándome.  
- Genial – dije sonriéndole – bueno Emmett, te veo a la salida, no quiero llegar tarde a clases de gimnasia.  
- ¡Espera!, Bella estaba pensando que como hoy es viernes, podrías venir a cenar a mi casa – terminó la frase con unas enorme sonrisa.  
- Uhm… - dudé un poco, la oferta se veía tentadora, pero había un solo problema. Edward. Él era capaz de transformar una simple cena en algo desagradable.  
- Por favor Bella, di que si – dijo con un puchero  
- Pero… - no alcance a decir nada, Emmett me interrumpió.  
- No, lalalalala – empezó a cantar – no me dirás que no – enserio Emmett podría ser muy inmaduro e insistente.  
- Bueno, bueno, iré - ¿Por qué siempre me convencía?  
- Así se habla, nos vemos a la salida – dijo poniendose en marcha.  
- Emmett!-le grité para que se detuviera, tenía una duda -estara Carlisle?, todabía no lo conosco- había conocido sólo a Esme  
- No todabía no vuelve esta haciendo un trabajo fuera de la ciudad -dijo relajado. Me había hablado mucho de Carlisle y sentía cierta curiosidad por conocerle - bueno adios Bella!-me gritó, no alcance a responderle en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraba corriendo hasia su proxima clase.

Estaba caminando con Alice y Jasper por los estacionamientos del instituto, me sentía como si fuera un estorbo… ¿Por qué será?  
- Jasper, ¿puedes llevar mi coche a mi casa? – Preguntó Alice a Jasper repentinamente.  
- ¿Y tú que harás? – preguntó Jasper a Alice.  
- Acompañaré a Bella a su casa, después nos iremos juntas a mi casa – dijo mirándome – tengo que asegurarme de que valla.  
- Bueno, entonces las esperaré en tu casa - dijo Jasper, dirigido a Alice.  
- Perfecto – dijo Alice con una sonrisa, besó a Jasper y este se fue.  
¿Por qué Alice quería acompañarme?, de seguro no era nada bueno. Tenía esa sonrisa que me asustaba tanto. Enseguida la comprensión se paso por mi mente. Oh no. Entramos a mi auto, cuando ya íbamos llegando a mi casa no pude evitar preguntarle a Alice, lo que yo ya sabía y resultaba evidente.  
- ¿Por qué quieres venir a mi casa? – pregunté  
- Eso tu ya lo sabes, Bella.  
- ¿Vas a maquillarme, no cierto? – pregunté aterrada.  
- No, la verdad solo era para asegurarme de que fueras, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no es mala idea – oh, no Bella estúpida, como se me ocurría llegar a esas conclusiones y aparte darle ideas a Alice de cómo torturarme, tonta, tonta y doblemente tonta.  
- ¡No! Alice, simplemente haces lo que quieres conmigo – alegue mientras bajaba del auto.  
- Ay vamos Bella, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?  
Exacto, eso era lo que temía, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?, siempre que Alice decía esa frase todo terminaba peor de lo que pensaba.  
- Alice, hoy Barbie Bella no está de humor.  
- ¿Y eso a mí que me importa?  
- Soy tu amiga, debería importarte – protesté.  
- Bella, por supuesto que me importas, por eso mismo me preocupo por tu apariencia.  
- Alice… - comencé a reclamar, pero me detuve, sabía que no tenía sentido, digiera lo que digiera no convencería a Alice.  
- Ok, subamos a tu cuarto – dijo dando saltitos.  
- ¿Trajiste maquillaje? – pregunté  
- Estas hablando con Alice Cullen, siempre llevo maquillaje a todos lados – dijo orgullosa de si misma.  
- Aj – gemí.  
Me senté en mi cama esperando que la tortura pasara, Alice me tuvo 2 horas sentada. ¿Tanto maquillaje necesitaba?, ¿Tan horrible era mi aspecto?, pensé.  
- Listo – dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones justo a tiempo de que me bajara toda mi autoestima – Mírate al espejo, te ves genial – terminó de decir mientras buscaba algo en mi guardarropas.  
- ¿Qué buscas? – pregunté.  
- Algo decente que puedas usar. Esto es perfecto – dijo levantando una blusa azul muy escotada. Me la había regalado Reneé para mi último cumpleaños. Nunca la había usado, tenía un gran escote.  
- Vístete rápido, vamos atrasadas, son las ocho.  
- ¿Las ocho? – pregunté atónita.  
- Si Bella, eso dije, apúrate – cuando terminó de decir eso me apresuré al baño para cambiarme.  
Antes de salir le dejé una nota a Charlie, decía que la cena estaba en el frigorífico y hoy no cenaría con él.  
- Bella, sube al coche rápido – me apuró Alice, tuve que subirme de copiloto, Alice ocupaba mi asiento.  
- Alice, yo puedo conducir – le propuse.  
- Ni de broma – dijo – necesitamos llegar hoy, no en un año.  
- Exageras – bufé y ella se echó a reír.

Alice estaciono mi auto en el porche, era inmenso. Ahí estaban todos los autos de la familia, incluyendo al Volvo plateado. Sentí la desilusión inundarme de golpe, me había hecho esperanzas de que Edward no estuviera aquí.

- ¿Va a estar él en la cena? – pregunté, no quería mencionar su nombre, pero sabía que Alice me entendería.  
- Si, Esme lo obligó. Pero Bella, que no te intimide, ¿Sí? – Asentí con la cabeza.

Todos nos esperaban sentados en el inmenso comedor y cuando me refiero a todos me refiero a todos. En el momento en que entramos al comedor todos nos quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, debió ser el escote, yo le dije a Alice que no era apropiado para la ocasión.  
Esme se levantó y nos abrazó a mí y a Alice.

- Te ves hermosa, Bella – dijo cuando se separó de mí.  
- Parece que a alguien la utilizaron de Barbie hoy – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, me sonrojé.  
Intentando desviar la mirada, vi a Edward y me pareció ver que cerraba la mandíbula, debió de ser mi imaginación, Edward no me puede haber quedado mirando embobado.

- Bueno, pero siéntense, ya todos tenemos hambre – dijo Esme.

Alice se fue a sentar al lado de su novio y el único asiento disponible era al lado de Edward. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza salir corriendo, pero me arrepentí al pensar en el dolor que le causaría a Esme, se notaba que se había esforzado en la cena.  
Fui resignada a sentarme al lado de él, no había otra opción. En el momento en que me senté Edward se tensó e intentaba desviar la mirada para todos lados, bueno, por lo menos no era la única que se sentía incomoda.

- Hola Bella – dijo Emmett, que por suerte estaba al otro lado.  
- Hola Emmett – le sonreí.  
- Tienes suerte – dijo Emmett – quedaste al lado de señor egocéntrico.  
- Si, debo ser afortunada – dije sarcástica y todos rieron, aunque Edward se tensó aun más.  
- Yo creo que deberías comprar un boleto de lotería – dijo Jasper entre risas – tu buena suerte me lleva a la depresión – y Jasper miró a Edward - ¿No te sientes tú igual de afortunado?, con la hermosa chica a tu lado.  
- Idiotas – susurró Edward y todos rieron.  
Cuando ya se habían calmado los ánimos y logramos cenar en paz, Emmett nos cayó con una "sorpresita".  
- Familia, les tengo que contar algo y quiero, aprovechar esta ocasión – dijo Emmett – Bueno, Rose, no, emh Rose y yo… - dejó inconcluso, a más de alguien se le pasó por la mente que Rose estaba embarazada. Tomo un gran bocado de aire y continuó – Nos vamos a ir de la ciudad unos cuantos días porque… ¡¡Pasamos a las regionales de básquetbol!! – estoy casi segura que escuche un suspiro de alivio, proveniente de Esme.  
- ¡Que bien!, felicidades hermano – dijo Alice.  
- ¿Y cuándo supiste eso? – preguntó Jasper.  
- ¡Hoy! – Dijo Emmett casi histérico – debiste ver el partido.  
Contó el partido minuto a minuto  
- "Nos quedaba la posibilidad del último tiro a la canasta, de anotar, mire a mi alrededor y logré despejarme del equipo contrario, grité y salté para tomar la pelota…"  
- ¡¡Emmett!! – grité ante algo helado que cayó sobre mi.  
- ¡Ahh! – se quejó Edward.  
- Lo siento – dijo Emmett, había derramado mi vaso de soda en Edward y yo.  
- ¡Ves lo que haces! – Gritó Edward – mira, me mojaste.  
- A mi también – dije y le pasé un poco de servilletas a Edward, que estaba más mojado que yo.  
- Gracias – gruñó.  
- Lo siento – dijo Emmett de nuevo – creo que me emocioné demasiado.  
- Más de lo que deberías – dijo Alice riendo, me di cuenta de que todos reían.  
- Me voy – dijo Edward y se paró.  
- Bella, creo que tu también deberías cambiarte – dijo Alice – Rose, ven tú también – y así nos fuimos a la habitación de Alice.  
Subimos rápidamente a la habitación de Alice, una vez más ahí empezó a buscar una blusa en su enorme armario, era más grande que mi cuarto.  
- Ponte eso – me dijo mientras me tiraba la blusa – Rose y yo bajaremos, así podrás cambiarte.  
-Te verás genial con esa blusa, Bella – me dijo Rosalie sonriente.  
- ¡Pero llamaré demasiado la atención! Me quejé.  
- No te preocupes Bella, llamar la atención de ves en cuando no esta mal – dijo Rose y después se fue con Alice.  
Miré de nuevo la blusa que me había prestado Alice, ahora que veía mejor, me dí cuenta de que la blusa era más pequeña de lo que pensaba – aaah! – gemí. ¿Por qué Alice me hacía esto?  
Me saqué la blusa ya mojada y fui a rebuscar otra blusa más "decente" en el armario de Alice, estaba en eso cuando oí que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
De seguro era Alice, que venía arrepentida a pedirme que usara una blusa más tapada. No, eso era imposible, pero aún creía en milagros.  
Abrí la puerta y al instante noté como subía el color de mis mejillas. Como podía ser tan tonta y abrir la puerta en ropa interior sin ni siquiera estar segura de que era Alice  
Note como la cara de Edward era dominada por la sorpresa, tenía la boca abierta. No me tomó mucho tiempo reaccionar - no, solo me demoré lo suficiente para que memorizara cada rincón de mi cuerpo – y cerré la puerta de golpe.  
¡Que horrible!, estas cosas solo me sucedían a mi, pensaba mientras me sentaba apoyando mi espalda en la puerta.  
- Be…Bella, lo s… siento - ¿estaba tartamudeando? – pensé que…, lo… siento, no fue mi intención – se oía adorable tartamudeando. No sabía que responderle, la vergüenza no me permitía pensar bien.  
Me tomó un tiempo reaccionar y me puse la blusa, respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.  
- Hola – dijo medio nervioso.  
- Emh, ¿Qué pasa? – dije confusa.  
- Quiero hablar contigo.  
- Bueno, habla – dije.  
- Pero no aquí, vamos a mi pieza - ¡diablos! Ya estaba roja.  
Llegamos, quedaba a dos habitaciones que la de Alice.  
- Siéntate – dijo y me senté.  
- ¿Qué quieres hablar? – pregunté confusa, él tomó aire y respondió.  
- Perdón – dijo al fin – he sido un estúpido sin razón, pero veo que te llevas bien con mis hermanos y odio que después reclamen.  
- ¿Re… reclamen? – dije.  
- Si, siempre reclaman por mis actos, dicen que debería conocerte y creo que es verdad, no eres una mala persona.  
- Gracias, eso es un cumplido, ¿cierto?  
- Si – respondió y tomo un respiro pensando – Tengo una duda Bella, ¿Por qué viniste a Forks?, perdón por ser tan directo – uf, esto era difícil…  
- La verdad, aun no le digo a Charlie, y es un tema complicado de hablar…  
- No, no te preocupes. Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte preguntarte tan directamente, y sobretodo y vengo recién conociéndote – dijo nervioso.  
- Y sobre lo que acaba de pasar… - empecé a decir.  
- No te preocupes, tema olvidado – y comenzó a reír, No conocía esa faceta de Edward.  
- Gracias – no sabía que otra cosa decirle.  
- por cierto, te… te ves bien – todavía no me acostumbraba a oírle tartamudear. Un segundo, Edward dijo ¿Qué me veía bien?, wow, esto es extraño, y como siempre el color subió a mis mejillas.  
Bajamos riéndonos de algunos comentarios que hacía Edward. Se escuchaban voces de risas en el comedor, hasta que entramos juntos.  
Todos se nos quedaron mirando y el silencio se hizo notar.  
- Bella, vas en busca de una blusa y bajas con un novio – dijo Emmett divertido y Edward rodó los ojos.  
- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Rose.  
- ¿Y qué? – pregunté tratando de evadir el tema.  
- Tú con Edward – dijo Alice.  
- Métete en tus asuntos – dijo Edward. Nos sentamos y pareció como si todos hubiesen entendido que no queríamos hablar del tema, excepto Alice y Rose, que se dieron una mirada cómplice, en ese momento supe que cuando estuviéramos solas comenzarían con el interrogatorio.  
- ¡Am! – gemí, no quería un interrogatorio.  
- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Edward con una sonrisa torcida.  
- Si, no es nada.-

Y así continuó la noche. Definitivamente no había sido nada malo, comparado con lo que yo temía.  
La luz del recibidor estaba encendida. Charlie debió quedarse esperándome.  
- Ya llegué – dije cerrando la puerta.  
- ¡Bella!– dijo Charlie acostado en el sofá - ¿Cómo te fue?  
- Bien, me fue bastante bien – dije con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – preguntó frunciendo el seño a causa de la curiosidad.  
- No, es solo que me divertí – dije encogiéndome de hombros.  
- Me alegro – después de eso nos quedamos en silencio hasta que se tornó incomodo.  
- Bueno, estoy cansada, buenas noches papá – dije poniendo un pié en el peldaño de la escalera.  
- Espera, se me olvidaba, te ha llegado una carta – dijo pasándome un sobre blanco, eso me sorprendió, no esperaba ninguna carta a menos que fuera de…  
- ¿De quién es? – pregunté  
- De Reneé – respondió, tal y como temía.

* * *

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!! Shanshanshan !!!! my goshh ! que puedo decir...**

**dudas, reclamos, sujerencias en review :D ademas que nos suben el autoestima ^^ **

**se despiden koony, mango y pily 3**


	9. Trabajos equivocado, la persona equivoca

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la musa de SM (ya tu sae!) nosotras, 3 adorables niñas (saaa) los uasmos para pervertir... digo emh... amhh cof cof ... AJAM ! hacer un lindo fic ^^ ! **

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Trabajos equivocado, la persona equivocada"**

**  
**  
No pude pegar ojo en todas las noches, y no vi la carta en todo el fin de semana, pero era como si me llamara. Sabía que tenía que resistir y no ver la carta, claro, solo si tenía planeado tener un buen fin de semana. Bueno, lo reconozco, también era por el miedo que me ocasionaba el daño que podrían hacerme las palabras de Reneé.  
Bueno, ahora el sueño venía a cobrar sus efectos y parecía una zombie vagando por los pasillos del instituto.  
- ¡Bella, ánimo! – me dijo Alice.  
- No te vayas a quedar dormida en tu comida – dijo Rose.  
- ¡Oh, cállense! – refunfuñé  
- Parece que alguien no anda de muy buen humor – comentó Rose, rodeé los ojos.  
- ¿Y qué esperabas?, que anduviera dando saltos o bailando – dije con ironía.  
- No, claro que no, espantarías a la gente – dijo Alice con horror fingido.  
Entramos a la cafetería y podía sentir como las miradas se clavaban en mí y en mis monstruosas ojeras.  
Era como si Alice me hubiera leído los pensamientos porque dijo:  
- No te preocupes Bella, con un poco de maquillaje se borran – dijo tocando mis ojeras. La fulminé con la mirada.  
- Hola chicos – saludó Rose cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa – Hola mi osito – dijo besando los labios de Emmett, en un beso que duró más de lo debido.  
- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Jasper.  
- Con sueño – susurré y me senté, más bien me desmoroné en mi asiento.  
- Bien – respondió Alice – Muy bien ahora que te veo – Y besó tiernamente los labios de Jasper.  
Todo el almuerzo estuve cabeceando y bueno, también buscando a Edward. Pensé que como nos habíamos "amigado" quizás se sentaría con nosotros, pero no lo vi ni azomar nariz por la cafetería.  
- ¡Bella!, ¡Bella! – dijo Emmett pasando su mano una y otra vez frente a mi cara – Pensé que te habíamos perdido.  
Puse los ojos en blanco.  
- Haz estado más callada que de costumbre – dijo Jasper.  
- Si, supongo. Emh bueno me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a clases.  
La verdad es que me encontraba extrañamente emocionada por ir a clases de orientación, estaba curiosa por ver como serían las cosas. Ahora que Edward y yo nos llevábamos bien.  
Cuando entre al salón de clases, estaba vacío, quizás había llegado un poco temprano.  
Me senté en mi puesto y me puse a repasar la materia, para pasar el tiempo.  
De a poco el salón se fue llenando y Edward no aparecía. Hasta que llegó el señor Turner, fue ahí cuando perdí la esperanza de verle hoy.  
- Hoy hablaremos de la drogadicción – dijo escribiendo el título en la pizarra.  
Me dispuse a anotarlo en mi cuaderno.  
- Sr. Cullen, llega tarde.  
- Si, eso parece – dijo impaciente. Parecía que no le gustara llamar la atención, pero era imposible con ese físico, ya debería estar acostumbrado.  
- Que no se repita – dijo el Sr. Turner. Edward se fue a sentar.  
- Hola – lo saludé.  
- Hola – me respondió él con una sonrisa torcida.  
- ¡Sh! – bisbiseo el Sr. Turner.  
Me puse a escribir en mi cuaderno, al igual que Edward.  
- Hoy no te vi en la cafetería – comenté mirando la pizarra, no quería parecer muy interesada.  
- ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó divertido. Rodeé los ojos y me ruboricé.  
- Jajaja, tranquila Bella, es solo una broma.  
- Bueno, ¿Me responderás?  
- No, la verdad es que no.  
- A ja – dije y comencé a escribir, esa respuesta me molestó.  
- Bella, no tengo por que decirte todo lo que hago.  
- Lo se.  
- ¿Te enojaste?  
- ¿Tengo alguna razón para estarlo?  
- En realidad… no.  
- …Y bueno, tendrán que exponer estos temas y hacer un informe. Para que les sea más fácil, tendrán que hacerlos con su compañero de banco. Tienen un mes para presentarlo – escuché decir al Sr. Turner.  
- ¿Nosotros tenemos que elegir el tema? – preguntó un chico, cuyo nombre no recordaba.  
- No, lo haremos por sorteo, iré pasando por los puestos para que elijan un papel.  
Me puse a revisar los temas que el Sr. Turner había escrito en la pizarra.  
1. Drogas; 2. Delincuencia; 3. Aborto; 4. Sexo… - oh no - si yo sacaba el papel, de seguro me salía el número 4. Era bastante madura y podía tratar ese tema con seriedad, pero con Edward de compañero, resultaba difícil.  
- Bella, saca un papel – dijo el Sr. Turner pasándome una bolsa. Metí la mano a la bolsa y el papel que saqué se lo pasé a Edward y, cerré fuertemente los ojos.  
No quería ver, si me tocaba el 4 era capaz de gritar ahí mismo. Pero tenía que saber que nos había tocado.

- ¿Qué nos tocó? – pregunté aun sin abrir los ojos.  
- No lo se, todavía no lo abro.  
- ¡Pero ábrelo ya! – chillé.  
- Bueno, bueno.  
- ¿Y…?  
- Nos tocó el nº… 4 - ¡SEXO! ¡No!; la verdad es que no se porque me sorprendía, con mi mala suerte, ya debería haber tenido asumido que sacaría ese papel.  
Miré a Edward con cara de horror.  
- Tranquila Bella, somos los suficientemente maduros para hablar de este tema.  
- ¿Y tú que sabes? – pregunté con incredulidad y casi histérica.  
- Yo… emh… supongo – dijo algo extrañado.  
-¡Ja!, supones… - dije en voz baja, por lo menos tenía la noción de que era virgen… ¡Eran Virgen!... ¡Dios mío!, en que estoy pensando.  
Me removí nerviosamente en el asiento, mientras los colores subían a mi cara, sentía irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo… al baño.  
Edward me miró arqueando una ceja, extrañado.  
- ¿Bella, te sientes bien? – preguntó comenzando a sentirse incómodo también.

- Eh… ¡No es nada!, solo que no he dormido bien las últimas noches – me excusé, moviendo las manos frenéticamente delante de mí – No es nada, no te preocupes.  
Edward relajó su expresión y esbozó una leve sonrisa.  
- Pues creo que no dormir, te está afectando… - dijo sin creérselo del todo.  
Me reí nerviosamente y traté de cubrir mi rostro con el pelo, hice como que escribía en mi cuaderno y lo escuche decir levemente "como actriz te mueres de hambre", pero traté de no hacerle caso.  
Pasaron unos minutos en que estuvimos en silencio, no quería mostrarle mi cara, estaba segura de que parecía tomate. Entonces sentí a Edward mover su silla, para quedar al frente mío  
- Bella, ¿Te sientes bien de verdad? – Escuché que su voz tenía un cierto tono de preocupación, extraño en él - ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?  
Me dí vuelta impulsivamente.  
- Edward, no te preocupes, es solo el sueño.  
- Ok – cuando dijo esto, el timbre sonó.  
- Bueno, me voy – dije, necesitaba salir pitando de ahí.  
- Bella – dijo Edward tomando mi muñeca, su contacto me quemaba - ¿Cuándo nos juntamos?  
Lo miré incrédula ¿Edward invitándome a salir a mí?

Digo… para hacer el trabajo de sexualidad – la última palabra quedó haciendo eco en mis oído, se oía tan extraña "esa palabra" en su voz.  
- amh… si, no lo sé – me encogí de hombros.  
- ¿Puedes juntarte hoy?  
- S… - empecé a decir, pero recordé que ya había hecho planes – No, hoy no puedo.  
- ¿Por qué no?  
- Edward, no tengo que decirte todo lo que hago – rió al notar que esas eran exactamente las palabras que él había usado conmigo – bueno, debo irme.  
- Adiós – se despidió y le sonreí.  
Me dirigía rápidamente al aparcamiento. Había quedado el domingo de juntarme hoy con Jacob  
*Flash Back*  
- Bella tienes una llamada – me avisó Charlie y bajé rápidamente por las escaleras.  
- ¿Quién es? – pregunté algo confusa, no esperaba que nadie me llamara.  
- Jake – tomé el teléfono.  
- Hola Jake.  
- Hola Bella – dijo Jacob desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
-¿Pasó algo? – pregunté.  
-Ha, ¿Es que acaso esta prohibido llamar para saber como estas? o ¿debo pedir cita primero?-pregunto Jacob divertido.  
-Lo siento, es sólo que no es muy normal que me llamen-admití un poco avergonzada, era verdad casi nadie me llamaba, para no decir nadie.

-Bueno para que veas que al menos a alguien le importas-

-Gracias- dije con ironía

-Esto Bella… ¿estas ocupada?-

-La verdad es que si. Tengo que entregar un informe sobre política para historia-

-Oh bueno-se oyó algo desilusionado.

-¿Pero que necesitabas?-

-Nada, sólo era para ver si querías venir a visitarme, ase tiempo que no nos vemos-

-A ya veo…Pero podría ir mañana-trate de animarle.

-¿Sí?,¿Charlie te dejara salir entra semana?

-La verdad es que no, pero seguro tratándose de ti ase una excepción-

-Si seguro-me lo imaginé diciendo esto con esa gran sonrisa que tenía-¿A que hora paso por ti?-  
-Cuando quieras, digo… ¿me podrías pasar a buscar al instituto?- así ahorraba aun poco de gasolina, ya le estaba haciendo gastar mucho dinero a Charlie, necesitaba conseguir un trabajo rápido.

-Claro, ¿a las 4:00 esta bien?-a esa hora tenía clase de gimnasia pero no me apetecía someterme a otra sesión de humillación.

-Si, a esa hora esta excelente-

-Bueno te veo a las cuatro en el aparcamiento de tu instituto-

*Fin flash back*

Las últimas palabras de Jacob quedaron haciendo eco en mi cabeza.  
No quería toparme con nadie a quien conociera, no tenía ningún interés en andar dando explicaciones de por que me escapaba de clase.  
Salí del instituto por la salida de la cafetería, cuando salí el frió inundo todo mi cuerpo.  
Comencé a caminar, no se veía ninguna pista de Jacob por ningún lado. Hasta que oí un estridente sonido de un motor, igual que e de una moto.

* * *

**Jaaaaaaacob *O* **

**no se que más decir, me duele la espalda y tengo frío... creo que me iré a hacer un tecito xd**

**si nos quieren subir el autoestima, dejenos un Review *O* 3**

**Kony, Mango & Pily**


	10. Perdón, Billy

**Capitulo 10: ''Perdón, Billy''**

Di un salto asustada, sabía muy bien quien era, pero el sonido del motor me pilló desprevenida.

-Tranquila Bella sólo soy yo-dijo Jacob. Me voltee para encontrarme con el mastodonte de mi amigo.  
-Hola Jacob-lo salude.  
-¿Qué tal Bella?  
-Bien gracias, ¿vamos?  
-Hey ¿Por que tanta prisa?-preguntó divertido. Mire para ambos lados antes de responder.  
-Se supone que tengo clase de gimnasia ahora, no quiero que un profesor o incluso el director se den cuenta de lo que estoy asiendo.  
-Con que capeando clases, eh?-dijo alzando una ceja-¿Qué es eso?, ¿Una nueva versión de Bella, "Bella la rebelde"?  
-No esta es la versión "como no nos vallamos pronto de aquí soy capaz de partirte la cara"-  
-¿No crees que esa versión tiene un nombre muy largo?-preguntó ignorando mi amenaza.  
-Jake ¿Quieres meterme en problemas?-  
-Esta bien-dijo dándose por vencido-¡sube!-Me subí a la parte trasera de su moto y me aferre fuertemente contra él.  
-No andes muy rápido-le advertí.  
-Seguro-me pareció un deje de ironía.

Obviamente Jacob no se privo de la velocidad que podía darle su moto. Cuando íbamos traspasando la salida del aparcamiento pude ver a Emmett-que se encontraba a la salida de la cafetería-mirarme con horror. Me pareció oír que decía algo como "Se raptan a Bella!", pero no estoy segura.  
Nunca me a gustado la velocidad, me daba terror. Apreté el pecho de Jacob con todas mis fuerzas, quizás si lo dejaba sin aire disminuiría la velocidad.  
No quería mirar, la última vez que vi el velocímetro estaba a 30 km y yo ya estaba muriendo.

-Baja la velocidad criminal-reprendí a Jake.  
-Bella si fuera mas despacio no avanzaríamos-dijo riendo-¿Oh que mierda pasó?-freno bruscamente y yo abrí los ojos de golpe.  
-¿Que pasó?-  
-No lo sé –dijo inquieto.  
Nos bajamos de la moto y nos encaminamos hacia su casa. La pequeña casa tenía en frente una ambulancia, estaba sorprendida y desconcertada, quizás era su padre pero… ¿Qué le pasó?  
-¿Billy?-pregunto Jake asustado-¿Dónde estas?  
-Estamos en el cuarto de Billy-respondió una voz que definitivamente no era la de Billy.  
-¿Jake, quien es?-no reconocía esa voz.  
-No lo sé, no lo sé…-dijo preocupado.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Billy, cruzamos el umbral de la puerta y vi a Billy recostado en la cama, no se veía en un muy buen estado, había sangre que lo rodeaba y no estaba segura de si estuviera conciente. Al lado de él se encontraba un guapo doctor inspeccionándolo.  
-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Jacob al doctor.  
-Billy tuvo un accidente, fue victima de un choque-respondió en un tono compasivo.  
Esas palabras me dejaron atónita, tomé la mano de Jake inconscientemente, el necesitaba mi apoyo ahora.  
-¿Me pueden ayudar usted y su novia a cargar al paciente a la ambulancia?, los auxiliares no han llegado y temo agravar las fracturas si lo cargo yo sólo-  
-Por supuesto-respondió Jacob. No dije nada acerca del pequeño error que cometió el doctor, yo no era su novia, pero ese no era el momento indicado para corregirle.  
Cuando llegamos al hospital estuve cerca de Jake todo el tiempo, no podía dejarlo solo en ese estado, el pobre estaba destrozado. Llame a Charlie para contarle de la tragedia, Billy era su amigo y necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes.  
Vimos al doctor caminando hacia nosotros y antes de que llegara Jacob se apresuro a preguntar:  
-¿Cómo esta?-  
-Esta bien, esta estable, pero no hay que confiarse, cualquier cosa puede pasar en casos como este-  
-Hay un riego de que…-Jacob no pudo seguir su voz se quebró en el ultimo instante.  
-Sus heridas son graves, pero tu padre es un hombre fuerte, es probable que si logra salir de esta quede invalido-  
Jacob asintió  
-Con permiso-se excuso el doctor y se fue.  
-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes-le tranquilicé, aunque sabía que esas palabras no tendrían mucho efecto.  
-Gracias-se limito a decir.  
Pasamos la tarde sentado en uno de los pasillos del hospital, inventando juegos patéticos con el fin de distraer a Jacob de su dolor, estaba sufriendo mucho. Su dolor era mi dolor.

Estábamos jugando uno de los estupidos juegos que se le ocurrían a mi poca creativa mente, cuando vimos a Charlie caminar aceleradamente hacia nosotros. Me levante para recibirle en cuando lo vi.  
-¿Cómo se encuentra Billy?-preguntó.  
-No sé, el doctor nos dijo que Billy estaba estable, pero en un momento todo se tenso y los doctores corrieron hacia el pabellón en el que se encontraba Charlie , no sé sí abran logrado controlar la situación-dije lo ultimo con un suspiro  
-Ese viejo es fuerte, se a enfrentado a cosas peores-dijo Charlie con vista perdida.

Divisé al doctor a lo lejos y me acerque a donde se encontraba para poder saber algunas novedades del estado de Billy.  
-¡Doctor!-lo llame.  
-¿Sí?, llame Carlise por favor, Carlisle Cullen-  
-¿Carlisle Cullen?-pregunté, el mismo apellido de Edward.  
-Si-respondió-¿te suena conocido?-  
-Si claro, usted es el padre de Emmett, Alice y Edward, ¿no?-  
-Si, ya veo que los conoces, de la escuela ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamas?-  
-Bella-con que el era el famoso padre de los Cullen, había vuelto, por fin lo conocía. Aunque este no era el mejor momento.  
-Les diré que te vi- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar.  
-Espere!-  
-¿Si?-  
-¿Cómo esta Billy?-  
-La situación se esta poniendo tensa, aunque todavía no se nos ha ido de las manos-cuando termino de decir esto lo llamaron.  
-Doctor Cullen por favor dirigirse a la sala de operaciones, se le necesita con urgencia-dijo una voz femenina por el altavoz.  
Salió pitando hacia el lugar donde lo llamaban.

¿Le abra ocurrido lo peor a Billy?, ¿Qué le abra pasado sino fue eso?, no, de seguro fue un mal entendido, Billy no podía morir.  
-Bella ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Jacob cuando me fui a sentar a su lado.  
-No alcanzo a responder nada, tuvo que irse, hubo al parecer un problema-  
-Oh bueno-

Transcurrimos toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el hospital. Hasta que Charlie decidió que era muy tarde. Tuvimos que llevarnos a Jake casi a rastras, no quería abandonar el lugar.  
Cuando llegamos a casa tuvimos que organizar donde iba a dormir Jacob.  
-Jacob puedes dormir en el sofá, Bella ¿Puedes traer frazadas y una almohada?-me pidió Charlie.  
-Charlie de verdad no es necesario-trato de persuadirlo Jacob-puedo dormir en mi casa-  
-No jovencito, que duermas acá es la única forma que tengo de asegurarme de que no vallas a media noche al hospital-  
-Pero…-comenzó a protestar Jacob  
-No se hable mas-dijo Charlie con voz autoritaria, esa voz que era imposible no obedecer.  
Charlie comenzó a subir la escalera con paso cansado, sabía que el accidente de Billy le afectaba, aunque tratara de no demostrarlo.  
-Buenas noches Jacob-me despedí y le pase una almohada y una frazada.  
-Buenas noches-refunfuño Jacob, que todavía seguía molesto.

Subí las escaleras, entre a mi dormitorio y me tire en mi cama. Cada vez me costaba más mantener la línea de mis pensamientos. Estaba cayendo en la inconciencia cuando recordé que no me había puesto pijama, al fin y al cabo daba lo mismo, después todo se volvió negro.  
Desperté por el frío que sentía, la mañana en Forks estaba helada. Recordé que Jacob dormía abajo y con eso también recordé el accidente de Billy, que mas quisiera que sólo hubiese sido un sueño. Tome mis cosas para ir a ducharme y al pasar por el dormitorio de Charlie noté que no estaba, seguramente había ido al hospital. Billy era su mejor amigo después de todo.  
Me duché y me vestí rápidamente. Las escaleras la bajé mas lento de lo normal, no quería despertar a Jacob.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Jacob seguramente al oírme bajar, mis intentos por ser silenciosa no habían funcionado.  
-¿Sí?-pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia donde se encontraba.  
-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto estirándose, de seguro tenía todos los músculos agarrotados.  
-¿Bien y tú?-pregunté con doble sentido.  
-No lo sé, todavía no asimilo el hecho de que Billy esta en el hospital-  
-Ay Jake, cuanto lo siento-dije recostándome en un pequeño espacio que había en el sofá en el que Jake dormía.  
Me tapo con la frazada y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.  
-Ahora eres mi prisionera-supuse que lo decía para aliviar el ambiente, ponerse melancólico de nada servía. Nos quedamos un buen rato recostados en silencio.

-¿Quieres ir al hospital?-pregunte incorporándome.  
Asintió.  
Fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras Jake iba a ducharse. Hoy claramente no iría al colegio, tampoco Jake.  
-¿¡Jake estas listo!?  
-Si-dijo, supongo que bajando las escaleras, se hoya ese típico ruido que reproducía al bajarlas.  
Desayunamos en silencio. Al llegar al hospital vi el radio patrulla de Charlie en el aparcamiento. Se encontraba en el hospital tal y como lo supuse. Estacione mi coche al lado del de mi padre.  
Entramos al hospital a enfrentarnos con las frías paredes blancas que este tenía y el dolor que este significaba.  
-Charlie!-dije cuando lo vi paseándose de un lado a otro nerviosamente. Levanto la vista en cuando oyó su nombre.  
-¿Has sabido algo de Billy?-se apresuro a preguntarle Jacob.  
-No-dijo agachando la cabeza. Tome de la mano de Jake y lo lleve a sentarse. Íbamos a estar un buen rato en el hospital. Me senté al lado de Jacob y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos. Pensaba en nada serio cuando oí unos pasos, gire mi cabeza para ver de donde provenía. Al fondo del pasillo se veía a una chica morena, con una escultural figura.  
-Leah-susurre. Jacob al parecer me oyó por que giro la cabeza hacia donde yo miraba.  
Pude sentir como se levantaba de su asiento y soltaba mi mano en u sólo movimiento, y se lazaba rápidamente al encuentro de Leah. Jacob la alzo en un abrazo mientras que Leah ponía su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Jake.

Leah ponía su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Jake.  
Ciertamente, me sentía algo sobrante, bastante incomoda para ser sincera. Charlie debió de haber notado mi incomodidad, pues se sentó a mi lado y me paso su brazo por los hombros, mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.  
-Tranquila Bella-esas palabras significaron más para mí que el significado que Charlie podía darle.  
Pasamos todo el Martes en el hospital, ya me estaba sofocando, por lo que salí a tomar aire. Afuera la oscuridad reinaba, ya había oscurecido y yo ni cuenta me había dado. Me senté en la orilla de la acera y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había tratado de evitar.  
Sabía que si Billy…moría-me obligue a pensar en esa palabra-mi relación con Jake y con Charlie no sería igual, ellos no serían los mismos y yo tampoco…  
-¿Bella estas bien?-la voz de Jacob interrumpió la línea de mis cavilaciones. Me gire para verle.  
Leah se encontraba un poco más atrás de Jacob, mirándome…preocupada, fue recién ahí que note que tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-volvió a preguntar Jacob.  
-No, la verdad es que no-ya no era capaz de mentir.  
Tenía una serie de sentimientos que me inundaban: lo que me hizo Reneé, la carta que me envió y ahora lo de Billy. Eran demasiadas preocupaciones para una joven de tan sólo 17 años. Sabía que tarde o temprano colapsaría, pero no esperaba que hubiese público.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-pregunto algo preocupado.  
-¿Puedes volver con Charlie?, necesito irme ahora-necesito pensar.  
-Esta bien, Bella lo que venía a decirte es que…Billy esta bien-el alivio corrió por mi cuerpo y sentí como me desmoronaba, esperaba a que mi cara se estampara contra el piso, pero los fuertes brazos de Jake alcanzaron a atraparme.  
-Te llevare a tu casa-  
-No, no te preocupes, puedo irme sola-dije tratando de convencerle-…Billy quedo?…, tu sabes-  
-¿Te refieres a si quedo paralítico?-me limite a asentir-No, se pondrá bien, lo darán de alta en 2 semanas-dijo calmado.  
-Eso esta bien-dije tratando de sonreír-Bueno díganle a Charlie que me voy. Adiós-me despedí con la mano y camine hacia mi auto.


	11. Letterbomb

**ok lectoras de este fic, este es el capítulo más importante. Lo más probable es que acabe con todas sus dudas, ahora en vacasiones de invierno podemos actualizar más seguido. Letterbomb, su significado es vicible, letter: carta; es una canción de greenday que nos inspiró para el titulo y la trama de la historia. No ls molesto más.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra musa favorita: Steph meyer****Cap 11: "Letterbomb"**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que había recibido la carta de Reneé.  
Estaba escondida en lo más profundo del cajón de la ropa interior, era el único lugar donde podía estar segura de los ojos de Charlie.  
Sabía que ya había llegado la hora de leerla, necesitaba librarme de esta angustia que me carcomía el alma y enfrentar las cosas.  
En la mañana había sacado la carta y la había guardado en un bolsillo de mi mochila, claramente el colegio no era el mejor lugar para leer algo que tenía la capacidad de sacarme más de una lágrima, pero era un escenario que me daba valor. No me atrevía a pensar que haría leyéndola en la soledad de mi casa.  
Antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba en el pasillo del colegio, mirando la carta e inventado excusas para no leerla tome aire y me arme de valor. ¿Cuándo se iba a dar otra oportunidad en que Emmett y Alice me dejaran sola? Nunca.  
Me acuclillé en el suelo del pasillo, que se encontraba vacío. La hora del almuerzo.  
Acto seguido. Saque la carta que se encontraba en el bolsillo de mi mochila y la abrí con manos temblorosas. Le di una ojeada rápida, había demasiadas palabras.  
Hora de averiguar que decían.

_Bella:_

Hija, no sé muy bien como empezar esta carta, tú me conoces y sabes que no tengo experiencia en estas cosas. Nunca fui diestra con las palabras, es más tu siempre me salvabas de escribirlas.

Pero eso no va al cuento. Sé lo que he hecho y la mejor manera de empezar es siendo sincera.

Sé que podría haberla escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero quería que las cosas se enfriaran un poco, y aunque no lo creas, quería por lo menos que disfrutaras un tiempo al lado de Charlie. Sabía que mi carta arruinaría todo eso.

Lo siento…no sabía que te afectaría tanto, Sé que dirás que es imposible que te haya escondido algo así, pero por muy falso que suene, te lo iba a decir. Pero todo salio mal.

Hija, te extraño, tienes que entenderme!, no fue un fácil para mi separarme de Charlie y creí que borrando de cierto modo nuestro pasado, seria mas fácil superarlo.  
Pero ya me di cuenta de mi error, ya comprendí que con lo pasado no se puede hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, menos si es algo que ha marcado un hito importante en mi vida  
Aunque lo haya tenido que aprender de la manera mas dura.

Perdóname, te extraño muchísimo.

No debería haberte dicho que Charlie estaba muerto, es algo de lo que sé que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida, y pesara en mi conciencia para siempre.

Te amo, Bella. Si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento (y nunca me arrepentiré) es de haberte tenido, fuiste mi luz al final del túnel.

Espero que me llames. Tomate las cosas con calma, respira y exhala, tal como tu me decías.  
Si no quieres, no respondas pronto.  
Lo entenderé

Adiós.

Reneé

Me quedé mirando la carta. Mientras mas pasaban los segundos, cada vez la veía más borrosa. Tarde unos segundos en comprender que era por las lágrimas. Me las seque con el dorso de la manga y busque en mis bolsillos por lo menos un trocito de papel higiénico, no quería escurrirme y machar la carta, por mucho que me hiciera sufrir.  
Deje la carta a un costado mío y coloque mis manos en la cara, tratando de contener las lágrimas. A lo lejos, escuche una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y me restregué con fuerza los ojos, lo único que podía arruinar mas el momento es que me vieran llorar  
No podía entender como Reneé podía hacerme esto, como me había engañado tanto tiempo, y que nunca hubiera hecho ni media mención de ello.  
No podía comprender que ella quisiera que yo lo olvidara y lo dejara pasar, eso no era normal.  
Pero tampoco podía odiarla, no después de esto. A pesar de todo, me amaba y solo quería lo mejor para mi. Me había escondido la verdad por miedo a asustarme y que pasara esto mismo, por miedo a que la odiara.  
Se me escapo un sollozo quedo y sentí pasos en dirección mía, y un olor vagamente familiar.  
Luego, el peso de una mano en mi hombro. Cuando se agacho pude ver su rostro, tan perfecto como siempre, pero crispado de preocupación.

Bella- dijo mirándome fijamente a lo ojos, con su iris esmeralda brillando con intensidad.  
-Vete, déjame sola- logre decir, y baje la mirada.  
-No te pienso dejar sola en este estado….ni en ningún otro-no estuve segura de lo ultimo, y se sentó al lado mío.  
-No quiero que me tengas lastima, vete!- lo trate de apartar de mi lado empujándolo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Tomo mis muñecas con una de sus manos.  
-Bella, mírame- dijo levantando mi barbilla con su mano libre para que la mirase-tranquila- y me abrazó. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Edward, podía sentir su olor. Pero no me importaba en estos momentos, solo me importaba esa carta  
-Porque haces esto?-logre articular entre sollozos  
-Bella- dijo separándose un poco de mi y tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos- tu, me importas-moví mi cabeza rehuyendo se sus mirada, estaba segura de que si no estuviera triste, estaría roja.

Porque lo dices?- no podía entender como Edward estaba consolándome, lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de él, y que estuviera diciéndome eso, era aun mas imposible.  
-Bella, eso ahora no importa- lo mire y para mi mala suerte se encontraba mirándome fijamente- ¿Qué sucedió?-  
-Es…es Reneé- rompí a llorar de nuevo, todo mi esfuerzo por controlarme se había ido a la merda.  
-¿Que paso con ella?- dijo, acercando su rostro mas al mío. Trate de escaparme de su mirada, pero fue imposible, mi rostro aun se encontraba en su manos. Estaba a 2 centímetros de mí. Así era imposible ordenar mis ideas y contarle que sucedía.  
-Me mintió- tome aire y mire hacia el techo- no puedo creer que te este contando esto a ti-  
-Puedes confiar en mí- me sonrío comprensivamente  
-Ella…ella…dijo que Charlie estaba…- se alejo unos centímetros y me miro con incredulidad. Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre y la gente comenzó a salir de la cafetería. Rápidamente cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.  
-Vamos- dijo Edward y agarro mi mano. Me levante con el tirón.  
-¿Adonde?-  
-A un lugar mas tranquilo- comenzó a caminar conmigo detrás de él. Me guió por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar al patio. Me aferre con fuerza as su mano, no quería que me soltara, no por ahora.

Empezamos a caminar por el césped con mayo lentitud. Todavía sostenía su mano.  
Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo y mi respiración todavía era entrecortada.  
-Bella, respira hondo- dijo Edward. Tome aire y lo fui votando con lentitud, durante un rato.- ¿Mejor?-  
-Si...-  
-¿Cómo…Como estas tan segura de que tu madre te mintió?  
-Yo...la vi- dije mientras me sentaba en una banca. Edward se sentó al lado mío.  
Me quedo mirando para que continuara, tome aire y empecé mi relato:  
-Era viernes- aparte la vista de Edward y la pose sobre mis pies- Reneé tenia que trabajar, salio temprano y yo aproveche su ausencia para limpiar la casa y su cuarto, especialmente su cuarto, que era un chiquero.  
Estuve toda la mañana limpiando la casa, estaba hecha un desastre. Deje para el final la pieza de Reneé, era en lo que mas me tardaría-me sorprendió que Edward se encontrara escuchando atentamente, por lo que proseguí- la pieza estaba tal y como la imaginaba, un corral de cerdos. Ya estaba terminando y lo único que me faltaba era su guardarropa, Reneé siempre guardaba su ropa a tontas y a locas. Cuando lo abrí, había una caja que nunca antes había visto, o que no me había dado el tiempo de revisar. No lo hice por intrusa, solo por curiosa la abrí. Adentro estaba lleno de...cartas-  
Rompí a sollozar de nuevo.

-Tranquila, bella, no es necesario que sigas- dijo secando con el dedo una de mis lagrimas que caían por mi mejilla.  
-No, quiero seguir-  
Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.  
-¿En que estaba?-  
-En que encontraste una caja con cartas-  
-Bueno, empecé a ver las cartas y no las hubiese abierto si no fuera porque las cartas estaban dirigidas a mí. Todas las cartas eran para mí. Saque una y vi que era de un tal Charlie. Pensé en el único Charlie que conocía y recordé que Reneé me había dicho que así se llamaba mi padre, y que estaba muerto. Abrí una y me sorprendió ver que eran de fechas relativamente actúales, era imposible que estuviera muerto si me había escrito esas cartas  
Eso fue suficiente para saber que Reneé, me había mentido. Hice mi maleta furiosa, ya estaba decidida a marcharme. Le deje una carta a Reneé-recordé la carta en mi mente: ''Me voy con CHARLIE, no puedo seguir viviendo con una mentirosa''- y me  
vine sin previo aviso a invadir la casa de Charlie.- tome aire. Las lágrimas todavía seguían cayendo, pero me sentía extrañamente bien al soltarlo todo.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo Edward acariciando mi cabello  
-No lo sé…- estaba confundida, pero proseguí- Reneé me dejo una carta-  
-¿Es muy malo lo que dice?- asentí- lo siento- lo abrasé, no me controle, necesitaba un abrazo. El no tardo en responderlo.  
Nos separamos e inspire profundamente

-Gracias- dije levantando la mirada y mirándolo fijamente.  
-Todo está bien-  
-Lo siento, te…te debo de haber aburrido con mis historias y… la clase ya debe de haber terminado- dije todavía sollozando un poco. No sabía si me detendría.  
-Bella, ¿y tu crees que eso me importa ahora?- me encogí de , me importas tú- agache la mirada rápidamente, claramente estaba interpelando mal las cosas, era imposible que yo…le gustara. El solo pensarlo era ridículo.  
Mis lágrimas cesaron, pero todavía sentía esa angustia en el pecho, me apoyé en el hombro de Edward. Y nos quedamos en silencio.  
-Be-Bella, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alice avanzando hacia nosotros con precaución. Debió de haber visto mi rostro demacrado por la pena.  
Asentí  
-Ehm…bueno, yo tengo que irme- dijo Edward indeciso, soltando mi mano. Se veía frustrado.  
Alice y yo nos quedamos mirando como se marchaba.  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alice, cuando Edward ya había desaparecido.  
-No quiero hablar de so ahora- Alice no me hizo ninguna otra pregunta y simplemente me abrazo. Era bueno tenerla como amiga.  
Mis lagrima comenzaron a caer de nuevo, pero Alice no dijo nada. Me alegraba que no me presionara ni me preguntara que me pasaba.  
Pasado un rato. Alice me ayudo a pararme. Lo alumnos saldrían de un momento a otro y no seria muy buena idea que me quedara y fuera la atracción de turno.  
Nos dirigimos al baño y me lave la cara con agua fría, tratando de bajar el enrojecimiento de mis ojos.

Alice se ofreció a llevarme, tenia miedo de que chocara con alguien por no ver bien a causa de las lágrimas. Me negué, ¿Quién se llevaría mi auto?.  
Corrí rápidamente al aparcamiento y exhalé cuando ya estaba a salvo de miradas curiosas.  
Estaba poniendo la llave en el contacto y la puerta se abrió. Vi a Emmet entrar a mi auto. Apenas cabía, era demasiado grande para un auto tan pequeño.  
-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte, un poco cansada, un poco cabreada.  
-Voy a tu casa-  
-¿Y eso por?- no tenia ánimos para visitas.  
-Iré a ayudarte a estudiar- el, ¿a ayudarme a mi?  
-¿Quieres ayudarme a estudiar?-  
-Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-  
-Emmett, tu necesitas mas ayuda que yo- le respondí rodando los ojos.  
-No, tú necesitas ayuda y yo soy el indicado- dijo, observando mis ojos enrojecidos.  
-Emmett, no quiero hablar de esto- dije y su cara se entristeció  
-¿no me quieres?- hizo un puchero y me saco una sonrisa  
-Ya, vamos-dije dándome porvencida-y, ¿Qué iríamos a estudiar?-  
-Sexualidad-  
-¿¡Qué!?- grité. El trabajo. Edward. ¿Le habrá contado?  
-Solo era una broma, mujer!. Vamos, arranca- suspiré aliviada.  
Llegamos a casa y Emmett estaba emocionado, recorrió cada rincón del living, pero yo todavía seguía afectada.  
Se sentó en el sillón, -que se hundió crujiendo por el peso- y prendió la TV. Yo me senté a su lado y me paso el brazo por los hombros.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo con una voz tan tierna que no lo creí posible viniendo de él.  
-Tranquila- respondí, antes de bien o mal.

-¿Qué sucedió hoy?- me dijo y yo desvíe la mirada- no me gusta que mi amiga Bella llore y yo no pueda estar con ella-  
-Eres tan tierno, ¿sabes?- dije aun con la mirada un gran oso de peluche, solo que con músculos-  
Creo que no podía ocultárselo, le entregue la carta que aun estaba en mi bolsillo. Podía confiar en él, sabia que no se lo contaría a nadie más.  
Me estrechó aun más cuando termino de leerla. Creí que no podría seguir respirando.  
-Lo siento- murmuró  
-No te preocupes- le respondí  
Emmett me quedo mirando, era como si tratara de leer mi mente. Pero al parecer no lo logro y suspiro resignado.  
-Vamos- dijo finalmente  
-¿Adónde?- pregunte confusa, que yo supiera no teníamos que ir a ningún lado.  
-Al cine-  
-Emmett, ¿no veníamos a estudiar?- Le recordé. Emmett pareció pensárselo un poco.  
-¿Haz estudiado en un cine?-  
-No, eso es imposible- dije extrañada, creí ver a donde quería llegar.  
-Pues ya veremos- tomo mi abrigo y tomo su mochila, y abrió la puerta. Yo salí, necesitaba distraerme.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, digan lo que opinan de la historia en un Review, no saben como me alegra leerlos :D**

**la historia pertenece a 3 niñas looocas locas xddd**

**kony: osea yo; siempre subo los capitulos a fanfiction**

**Mango: sube los caps a un foro**

**pily: sube los caps al fotolog **

***era una acclaracion x si ven el fic en otro lugar :D**


	12. Preguntas sin respuestas

**Todos toditos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, mi diosa ;D solo los ocupo para poder jugar un ratoy sacarlos a pasear.

* * *

**

**"Preguntas sin respuestas"**

En el instituto sentía que todos se volteaban a verme mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, a medida que eso pasaba me acordaba de la dolorosa carta de Reneé y de la llamada que ella esperaba por mi parte, pero esas miradas debían de ser simplemente mi imaginación, debía de estar paranoica por el incidente de ayer por la tarde.  
Sentía unas ganas horribles de gritar ahí mismo, pero con eso sólo conseguiría que las miradas aumentaran. Me contuve y me dirigí rápidamente a clase de Orientación. Todo el día me lo había tratado de pasar prácticamente desapercibida, aunque eso era imposible.  
Entré al salón y este se encontraba vació, con el profundo deseo que tenía por escabullirme lo mas rápido posible de esas miradas, no me había dado cuenta de que todavía no sonaba el timbre. Me había ido demasiado rápido de la cafetería y había caminado aun más rápido por los pasillos.  
El salón poco a poco se fue llenando. Yo me encontraba sentada en mi puesto revisando el cuaderno de Jessica, poniéndome al día con lo que me había perdido ayer.  
Estaba concentrada copiando la materia cuando la voz que había deseado oír toda la mañana me asustó.  
-Hola Bella...¿Te asuste?-  
-Algo-admití-pero no te preocupes...¿Cómo estas Edward?-pregunte con la mirada aun puesta en el cuaderno, sentí como corría su silla para sentarse.  
-Bien-respondió finalmente.  
Tome aire, una estúpida costumbre que tenía para darme valor. Tenía que mirarlo a la cara para decirle lo que tendría que haberle dicho ayer, pero mirarlo a la cara resultaba vergonzoso después de que me hubiese visto llorar como una tonta.  
-Edward...esto...gra-graci, gracias-balbucee, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas de que me hubiese logrado entender.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Gracias-dije por fin en un susurro  
-¿Por que?-pregunto con incredulidad.¿Es que no sabía hacer nada más aparte de preguntar?. Suspire.  
-Tú sabes... por lo de ayer- mirarlo a los ojos resultaba un trabajo difícil.  
-Bella no me lo tienes que agradecer. Es más yo debería agradecerte por confiar en mi-  
-Eso es idiota, yo confié en ti por que quise-  
-Y yo te escuche por que quise, no hay nada más que decir al respecto-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo abrí la boca pero la volví a cerrar, no sabía que decir.  
En ese momento entro el Sr. Turner no iba a hacer necesario que respondiera.  
El Sr. Turner comenzó su clase y con eso también a emocionarse con su propia chachara. Estaba ensimismado en sus propias palabras por lo que no notaba el bullicio que se generaba a su alrededor. Sentí pena por él, no pensaba ser una mal educada y ponerme a hablar igual que el resto.  
La clase no cambio mucho, siguió con el tal bullicio hasta que sonó el timbre .  
Comencé a levantarme, pero Edward tomo de mi muñeca haciendo que me sentara, me lo quede mirando incrédula.  
-Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de sexualidad, es para la próxima semana-  
Lo miré horrorizada, se me había olvidado por completo.  
-A-fue lo único que logré articular.  
-¿Puedes venir hoy a mi casa?-  
-¿Para?-pregunte confusa.  
-Bella tenemos que hacer el trabajo-dijo con un tono de obviedad, ¿Para que otra cosa sino?. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de poner en orden mis ideas.  
-Si, creo-  
-Aja, te espero en mi casa después del instituto-dijo incorporándose y a su vez guiñándome un ojo. Enrojecí, por suerte no alcanzo a verme, ya se había ido.  
Me quede un rato ensimismada en mis pensamientos. No me lo podía creer. Edward y yo en su casa hablando de sexo. El solo pensarlo hacía que se me subieran los colores.  
Salí del salón con las orejas ardiendo y para rematar gimnasia-suspiré-. Me dirigí hacia mi casillero, sacando fuerzas de la nada, para soportar 2 horas de tortura medieval.  
Cuando entre al gimnasio pude adivinar que nombre tenía mi suplicio. Hockey; resistí el impulso de salir corriendo y dejar mis útiles de aseo en un banco.  
Una chica alta , me lanzo una pelota de hockey con una sonrisa, obviamente se me cayo al piso y la mayoría de las chicas se voltearon para reírse en mi cara, me sentía como una idiota. La profesora toco su silbato y todas fueron a reunirse en la mitas de la cancha, me iba a reunir con ellas cuando vi a Jess sentada en uno de los grados, con la cabeza metida entre sus manos. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Jess?-  
-¿A?-levanto la cabeza alarmada, pero sonrió al ver que solo era yo-Bella, ¿Cómo estas?-  
-Bien...¿y tú?, pareces enferma-me senté a su lado.  
-Si...es solo que estoy algo mareada –dijo distraída con la mirada perdida en la cancha-Creo que no are gimnasia, a las chicas no le agradara ser conmigo en este estado, aunque... serviría como arma secreta contra el otro equipo-termino con un suspiro, tratando de sonreír, pero la felicidad no se asomo por sus ojos. Yo también me reí de su chiste.  
La profesora me llamo, pensé que sería una muy buena idea decir que estaba enferma, pero al analizar mi plan me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. No sé mentir.  
Abrace a Jess antes de dirigirme a mi ejecución publica.  
Mi equipo estaba compuesto por la chica alta y delgada que me sonreía siempre, Angela, si no me equivoco. También estaba una chica gigante de pelo rubio y hombros anchos, 2 chicas menudas de pelo café y ojos grandes, una chica de pelo rojizo y ondulado, tenía un cierto aire rebelde, preferí no meterme con ella y por ultimo yo la mas insignificante del equipo y la que no aria ningún aporte.  
Angela se fue al arco y comenzó el partido, por suerte me dejaron atrás, como defensa, junto a la chica de pelo rojo.  
El partido iba muy bien, les íbamos ganado por una gran ventaja, la chica enorme era una medio campista excelente, las chicas que no se quedaban atrás aterradas, eran sacadas del juego por lesión.

Y la chica colorina era una defensa increíble, me alegraba no ser de su equipo contrario.  
Y en ese momento ocurrió, una chica pasó al lado de la rubia gigante y se fue directamente hacía mi, y en mis intentos de detenerla me golpeé con mi propio palo de hockey en mi pierna derecha justo en el muslo. No me dolió mucho pero me hizo perder el equilibrio y caerme al piso, una chica sin querer me piso la mano y me hizo lanzar un grito de dolor. La profesora lo noto y detuvo inmediatamente el partido, me levanto del brazo y me dijo que fuera a enfermería para que me vieran la pierna. Trate de poner mi peor cara de dolor y asentí mientras me iba a enfermería lanzando carcajadas en mi interior. Todo por perder gimnasia.  
Al llegar a enfermería, la enfermera me paso un paño frío para poner la mano ahí y una bolsa con hielos para la pierna. También me pregunto mis datos personales, en mi interior pensé que estaban exagerando demasiado, quizás se debía a que mi padre era el jefe de policía.  
Estuve un rato recostada en la camilla mirando el techo. Pensando en como sería la tarde en casa de Edward, faltaba poco para eso, cuando la voz de la enfermera me saco de mis tormentosas cavilaciones:  
-¿Usted es compañera de la señorita Stanley?-  
-Si –respondí y luego pensé en que no la había visto en los grados -¿Le sucedió algo?

-Se sentía con nauseas, se desmayó-me dijo totalmente insensible, como si no le interesara el tema -¿Puedes llevarte su trabajo de física?, llamo a su madre ase poco.  
-Si claro- acepte con un gesto ausente.  
Salió y me quede sola mirando las musarañas, pero volvió enseguida no tuve tiempo siquiera de sumirme en mis pensamientos.  
-Toma-dijo casi arrojándome el informe de física de Jess.  
-Gracias-dije solo por educación, alguien tenía que enseñarle modales.  
Lo deje a un lado encima de la camilla .  
Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi la cara juvenil de Mike en todo su esplendor.  
-Hey Bella-me saludo, me fije que llevaba su mochila.  
-Hola Mike- lo salude con suavidad-¿También caíste en la guerra?-  
-Nah, sólo vengo a buscar un pase para retirarme-me dijo sonriendo, después se inclino hacía el escritorio de la enfermera, este le susurraba algo mientras ella lo escribía.  
-¿Una emergencia?-trate de adivinar.  
-Algo así-respondió mientras se sentaba al lado mío, corrí el informe de Jess para darle espacio-¿Qué te sucedió?-  
-Nada por lo que halla que preocuparse- le respondí con una sonrisa, luego me acorde de Jess-¿Sabes que le sucedió a Jess?-  
No se si lo imagine pero vi a Mike tensarse ante esa pregunta.  
-Toma aquí esta tu pase y aprovecha de llevarle el trabajo de física a Stanley-  
-¿Iras a ver a Jess?-no pude disimular mi asombro.  
-Em...si, adiós-dijo incorporándose. Me pareció ver que aumentaba su velocidad a medida que se acercaba a la puerta

Me quede un rato más en enfermería y pude notar como el numero de lesionados iba aumentando. Todos los que llegaban con golpes o fracturas a enfermería curiosamente eran del equipo contrario.  
Me levante de la camilla y salí de enfermería, estaba empezando a sentir claustrofobia allá dentro.  
Me dirigí a los camarines a cambiarme mi equipo de gimnasia, me había pasado toda la clase en enfermería. Genial. Cuando ya estuve lista tome mis cosas y me dirigí al aparcamiento.  
-Bella por fin te encuentro-grito Alice abalanzándose sobre mi.  
-¿Me estabas buscando?-pregunté incrédula.  
-Si Edward me dijo que irías a mi casa-  
-Aja, pero no creo que pueda estar contigo, tenemos que avanzar en el trabajo de orientación-  
Asintió y se quedo pensativa en un momento.  
-¿Sabes?. Tú con Edward harían una linda pareja-  
Abecés prefería no escuchar las ocurrencias de Alice.  
-Em..si-comencé a caminar más a prisa por el pasillo que nos llevaba al aparcamiento, tratando de evitar cualquier otro comentario de ese tipo.  
-Pero...-comenzó a decir Alice. Definitivamente no quería oír otra de sus ocurrencias. Ahora gracias a sus grandiosas ideas me daría vergüenza estar al lado de Edward, más de la que ya me daba.  
-¡Alice cállate!-me queje.  
-Ay Bella no es para tanto-  
No le respondí.  
-Ok cambiemos de tema...¿Sabes que le pasaba a Mike y Jessica hoy?-  
Comencé a caminar más lento, prestando interés a su pregunta.  
-No, ¿sucedió algo?-pregunte curiosa. Hoy Mike si que estaba extraño.

Los vi discutiendo, no lo sé , me pareció ver que Jessica lloraba-  
Me quede viendo el rostro de Alice con la curiosidad escrita en el rostro. ¿Qué le abra pasado a Jess?, ¿Qué tenía que ver Mike con todo esto?, trataba de buscar alguna respuestas a esas preguntas pero lo único que lograba era confundirme más.  
-Eh! Jasper espérame-gritó Alice de pronto, levantando sus delgados brazos y los movio, tratando de ver por detrás de mi hombro.  
Mire a mi alrededor y vi que habíamos llegado al a aparcamiento, estaba tan absorta en mis cavilaciones que ni cuenta me había dado.  
-Te veo en mi casa Bella-se despidió Alice corriendo a los brazos de Jasper, no me dio tiempo de responderle.

* * *

**Lo siento ! la verdad esque me traspapele con este capitulo y me salté un párrafo entero ! y en vez de eso, copie dos veces el mismo U-U perdón. Espero que ahora se entienda mucho mejor xD y grasias a las niñas que me dijieron :D, o no me huviese percatado.**

**Bueno, el prox cap lo trataré de subir mañana... (: ya que el 14 tiene 4 partes, me demoraré más. ES MUUUY LARGO xd**

**Mañana no se pierda el capítulo 1313 ! *o***


End file.
